Love Letters and Cherry Blossoms
by Oasis in Twilight
Summary: Professor Edward Cullen returns home to Forks and is immediately captivated with Bella Swan. While she is not his student, they are free to fall in love. Yet her father and one jealous frat boy want to tear them apart. Can they get their happily ever after despite the odds?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight**

**Hey y'all. We have a new fic for you to enjoy. We love our readers and your reviews are very appreciated. Have fun reading the new story. **

**EPOV**

After being away from home for the past few years at college, I had returned to Forks because I wanted to be closer to my family.

I had been teaching criminal justice at Notre Dame for the past few years, but I was given a position at the local university.

Besides, I was ready for a change, and I wanted to come back home to Washington.

My family was glad that I was back, and I was getting ready to see my younger sister at work.

Alice was working at an ice cream shop for the summer, and she mentioned that her best friend was there, too.

I parked my Volvo outside and saw her from the window,

I barely had time to take off my sunglasses when I got inside before she came charging at me with her arms open.

"I have missed you so much, big brother... you've been gone much too long."

"I'm back for good. How have you been since I've been away at Notre Dame?"

"I'm fine and you picked a great time to drop by since we're not busy now. What can I get you?"

"How about a bowl of chocolate brownie decadence?" I asked her as she moved behind the counter.

"It's funny you want that one because it's Bella's favorite flavor."

I saw a very cute and petite brunette come from the back of the shop.

"I"m sorry I was back there so long, Alice. I had to do an inventory count and it took longer than I expected. Thank goodness we'll stop working here soon so we can focus on school."

"Bella, I want to introduce you to my brother, Edward"

They came over to the table and I was taken back by her sweet beauty.

"How are you today?" I asked.

I shook her tiny hand, and I could not help but notice how well it fit in mine.

"I'm good, Edward, really good...It's nice to meet you," she said while Alice brought over a very large serving of ice cream.

"Since we're slow now, why don't you take a break and sit with him for a while."

I pulled out a chair for her and she looked lovely sitting across from me.

She licked her lips before taking a bite of the ice cream.

"Are you starting school in a few days, Bella?"

"Mmmm, yes. I'm turning 19 in a few weeks, but I'll be a freshman. Alice told me you're one of the professors, but she didn't say what you're teaching."

"Yeah, I'm going to have a few classes on criminal law and police procedures this fall. What do you want to study?" I asked her as I studied her face.

"I'm leaning toward art history because I've always enjoyed art. Maybe one day I can work in a museum," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you like to draw?"

"Sometimes, but I hope to learn how to paint. I love how a simple manipulation of a brush and watercolors can become a piece of history."

She was as fascinating as she was beautiful.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed a bowl of ice cream this much," I told her.

"Yes….there is something special about this," she said with a sweet smile on her face that got to me.

I did not want to leave because I wanted to know more about her...much, much more.

"Bella, I have a strong feeling we'll see each other soon."

"Are you leaving now?" she asked, and damn, the look on her face was killing me.

"Yes because I still have some unpacking to do before I go into my office tomorrow."

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

She waved to me from the door as I got in my car, and it was very difficult for me to take my eyes off her.

What had she done to me over a bowl of ice cream? I was more than simply interested in Bella.

Since she was not going to take any of my classes, we could be together, if that was what she wanted.

The university could not stop us since she was majoring in art history, and she wouldn't have a reason to take any of my courses.

This was at the forefront of my mind when I arrived home to unpack more boxes filled with books.

Suddenly, I imagined her in my arms, under a tree, and I would read love poems to her in between kisses.

All of my life, I had a mental picture of my dream girl...she had long brown hair, a petite body, and a bright mind.

Is it possible that I've found her now?

I had no ability to concentrate since she consumed my every thought; as I searched for my phone, I knew what I was going to do.

Alice answered on the first ring, happily gave me Bella's address, and I grabbed my keys as I ran to the door.

Bella deserved romance and sweetness from me; I hoped that it was possible to win her heart this way.

I drove to a flower shop to find a bouquet that would be perfect.

The florist asked me a few questions about her, and she suggested cherry blossoms.

As she made the arrangement, I wrote out the card.

_Cherry Blossoms symbolize beauty and yours has captivated me, Edward._

After the card put into the arrangement, I gave the florist Bella's address so they could be delivered this afternoon.

I left the shop, feeling accomplished, but before I could leave the parking lot, there was a call from Alice.

"Hello Alice. What's going on?"

"_Hey Edward. I am curious why you wanted Bella's address. Come back down here so we can talk please."_

"I was going home to unpack more of my belongings, but I guess it can wait for now. Is Bella there by chance?"

"_No she's gone for the day. Why did you asked about her?"_

"I'll be there in a few minutes and I might explain why, Alice...just hold on okay?"

I shut my phone off, left for the ice cream shop, and wondered if perhaps she had gotten the flowers by now.

I only wish I could have given them to her in person..I wanted to see the look on her face.

I parked in the same spot and went back in to see Alice waiting for me with a grin on her face.

"You like my best friend, don't you? It's written all over your face."

"Maybe I do, but is that a crime? She's a beautiful, intelligent girl that I want to get to know better."

"No, Edward, it's not wrong. I'm just happy for you and her, but her dad is really overprotective, so please watch out for him. The thought of either one of you getting hurt bothers me."

I heard the door open, and Bella came running inside towards us; her lovely face was bruised, as well as her arms.

What had happened to her? Who could have inflicted pain on her?

She was sobbing and I could not make out what she was trying to tell us.

Alice was becoming just as upset as she watched her best friend cry; my heart was breaking and I could not resist pulling Bella into my arms.

I stroked her hair as I tried to give her the comfort she needed. "What happened to you? Who did this? Are you hurt?"

"No," she said in a small voice.

"Edward, I need to close the shop since it's after six. What do you want to do?" Alice said after she calmed down.

"I'll take her home to my place," I said without thinking.

"Y-you don't ...need to do that," Bella said quietly.

I looked down in her face and moved her hair out of it.

"Please...let me help you. It would make me feel better to know that I can do something for you."

She didn't protest against it for a second, thank god, and Alice held the door as I led her to my car.

I opened the door and let her get in first; when I got in on the other side, she was looking down at her hands.

I wanted to hold one in my own, but it would have to wait till a later time.

We rode in silence for a few minutes, but she wasn't crying as much when we were in the shop.

I took that as a good sign, and the rain began falling when I pulled into the driveway.

"You live on campus?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes. I moved in a few days ago, so you'll have to forgive the mess inside. I have books everywhere."

She looked over at me with the start of a genuine smile.

"I've loved books since I was a little girl...I could read all day and be completely content."

I grinned at her. "You're a girl after my own heart, Bella. Let me get you inside."

I placed my hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the door after I opened the car door for her.

Once we were inside, we walked through the short hallway to the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable, and I'll get you something to drink."

When I was in the kitchen, I realized she might also need some medicine, so I took out some Tylenol and a glass of water for her.

She was curled up on the couch, and it looked like she always belonged there.

"If you'd like something else, please tell me," I told her as I handed over the medicine.

"This is so kind of you, Edward...I'm deeply appreciative of what you've done since we hardly know each other"

"You are more than welcome, but can you tell me what happened?"

She let out a deep breath. "When I went home, I found the flowers you sent me. They were so beautiful, Edward, but someone...ruined them."

"Who was it?" I asked as I remembered Alice's words from earlier about her dad.

"There is a guy that says he's my boyfriend, but I despise him. He does not comprehend the word no very well, and when he saw the arrangement...he threw them at me, and...and."

Bella began crying again, for obvious reasons, but she didn't hesitate to let me hold her.

Whoever this guy was, I wanted to hit him for causing her this much pain and discomfort.

Preferably with a baseball bat.

"He...he grabbed me...then he ..hit my f-face," she said in between her tears.

I could not remember the last time I was this angry; no one had the right to ever hurt her.

"Can you tell me what his name is?"

"It's Jacob Black. His family is close to mine, but I hate him because he's...forceful and manipulative."

"You know we could go to the police to file a report. I can take pictures for evidence-"

"I-I can't do that...my dad is the chief of police...he'd never believe me, especially since Jacob's dad is his best friend." she said.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. "Tell me what I can do to make this situation better, please. You didn't do anything to deserve this."

"You're already doing more than enough," she said with a small smile .

I rubbed my fingers very gently over her bruised cheek, and she leaned into my hand.

"Your touch is so gentle, Edward...the very opposite of his."

"It's the only way you should be touched," I whispered before we were quiet for a few moments.

"But I managed to save this before he ruined the arrangement," she said as she pulled out the card that I sent with the flowers.

"Did you like them?"

"No one has sent me flowers or given me a note like this...they were beautiful."

There was lingering hurt in her eyes, and I would do anything to take away that pain.

I lifted her chin with my hand carefully. "Bella, you deserved to have flowers at your feet when you walk, and I promise there'll be more soon."

"Does that mean… are you saying what I think you're saying about you and me...I"m only nineteen...and you're-"

"I'm twenty six, but that doesn't change anything about the way I feel," I said while I cradled her face in my hand. "You have captivated me, and I want to learn what makes you laugh. At the end of the day, I want to be the man that whispers sweet dreams to you...over the phone... in person. All I want is to cherish you."

She gave me the most stunning smile before licking her lips; I brought my face closer to hers as I watched her close her eyes.

"I have to tell you this...you're my dream girl," I whispered next to her lips.

I let my mouth brush over hers languidly as I felt her shift closer towards me; there was no reason to rush this beautiful moment.

She had her arms wrapped around my waist as we began exploring each other's mouths.

Kissing Bella was not like kissing any other woman because she had this sweet innocence that came through.

I pulled back slowly after one more brush of my lips against hers.

"Edward, I'm at a loss for words..that was my first kiss," she said while looking up at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, feeling totally surprised by this information.

"Yes, but I'm glad you were my first. I would have waited even longer for that if it was necessary."

I drew her back into my arms to hold her close once more. and it was then that I realized I wanted to share so many firsts with her.

"You're the first man I want to let into my heart," she confessed softly while looking up at me.

A few minutes later, I asked her if I could have her phone

She reached in her pocket, handed it to me, and I dialed my number so hers would be in mine; I repeated the same action with my phone.

"Can I call you later tonight, Edward?"

"You can call me anytime you would like to," I told her as I touched her cheek.

"But I need to get home before my dad gets angry with me. He thought I'd be home after work ended."

"Do you want me to talk with him? It wouldn't be a problem for me."

"No, I'll explain everything to him, and it'll be fine."

I took her face in my hands once more and planted butterfly kisses over her skin.

She made the softest noises as I brushed my lips over hers before kissing her deeper.

Slowly, I massaged my tongue over hers, all the while reveling in the fact that I was the only man who had ever kissed her.

After we stopped, Bella laid her head in the crook of my neck. "Is it a bad thing that I don't want to go home?"

"No more so than I want to take you there, Dream Girl."

She blushed innocently after hearing my heart's confession.

"But I don't want you to get in trouble with your dad either."

We stood up and I watched her as she walked in front of me.

Until this moment, I had not noticed that she had a cute ass, but everything about her was part of my dreams.

Now I had the fantasy within my reach, and I made a resolution as I helped her get in my car that I would cherish Bella.

The smile on her face as we drove through Forks was stunning.

We reached her parents house, and I brought her hand to my mouth to kiss it.

"I'll have my phone next to me all night. Please call me so I can hear your sweet voice before you fall asleep."

"Who else will wish me sweet dreams?" she said with a wink.

I let her out of the car, and, as she walked to the stairs, she turned to blow a kiss at me.

Driving away from her house was the last thing I wanted to do since I was worried about what the conversation was like with her dad.

Alice mentioned that he was overprotective; silently, I prayed that Bella was okay.

Before going home, I picked up some dinner since I didn't feel like cooking tonight.

I had to go to my office tomorrow, but I wondered if I could take Bella to lunch.

A nice long lunch where we could get to know each other better and I was going to order more flowers for her.

After I finished eating, I took out some paper and a pen to write the things of of my heart for her to read.

_To My Sweetest Dream Girl, _

_You alone are in my every thought, my every dream._

_Each time I gaze into your endless brown eyes, I get lost and I never want to be found._

_Please forgive me if I am being too forward since I'm completely enchanted by you, Bella._

_Consider this the first of many letters I will write to you._

_All of my affection, Edward._

I knew one day that I would write letters to a special girl...now I had her in my life.

My phone chimed and I looked at the screen.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, just laying down in bed. I told you I'd call tonight."_

"I'm glad you did. Are you comfortable?"

"_As much as I can be without your arms around me."_

"I have to admit that you fit perfectly under my chin."

I heard her smiling over the phone.

"_Edward...I can't wait to see you again."_

"Can I please take you to lunch tomorrow if you aren't busy?"

"_I would love to go out with you. What time are you coming over?"_

"Is eleven too early?" I asked her, but I would come over to see her at any time.

"_No, that would be great. I'm already looking forward to seeing you at my door."_

"I'll have a small surprise that I'm going to give you tomorrow," I told her as I shifted back into the bed.

"_You don't need to do that, but thank you." _

"I want to do this and much more...this is only the start of something beautiful."

"_I agree with you, Edward, more than I could ever express." _she said in a soft voice.

"But you need to get some sleep and have pleasant thoughts."

"_Mmmm, I will, Edward. You need to do the same."_

"Good night, Dream Girl."

"_Goodnight," she whispered._

After I put up my phone, I was certain I needed to get a picture of her tomorrow.

As I laid in bed, I thought about her sweet smile and the fact that we shared her first kiss.

Sleep eventually took over and my dreams filled with my Bella curled up next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight

**BPOV**

This morning, I woke feeling excited and happy because I dreamed of the kiss I shared with Edward.

Knowing that he was coming to take me to lunch in a few hours added to that, but what was I going to wear?

I got up out of my bed, opened my closet door, and looked inside.

Since it was still relatively warm, I took out a pair of white capris and a sleeveless floral and lace shirt.

My arms were still bruised, so I took out my cardigan out to wear to cover them when we were out.

My concentration was not at it's highest since I kept thinking about him.

Edward was very gentle with me last night; his words went right to my heart, especially when he called me his dream girl.

I became lost when I looked into his moss green eyes, and the smile on his face when he looked at me was breathtaking.

There were no other men in my life quite like him, and I was not about to let him go.

When I got inside last night, I told my dad that I went over to Alice's house and was hit in the face with a ball when we were playing with her dog.

Instead of being concerned about my bruises, he was more interested in who brought me home.

He harbored resentment over the fact that I was old enough to date, and I had a bad feeling that he was not going to like Edward.

Yes, I was well aware that he was older than me, and a professor at the university

But I was an adult now, so I could make my own decisions about whoever I wanted to see.

As long as Jacob stayed away from us, then I would feel much more calm.

His temper had gotten out of control lately, and last night gave me all the proof I needed to know that he was dangerous.

Instead of focusing on those thoughts, I began getting ready; I put on just enough makeup to enhance my features.

Mascara, bronzer, and berry lipgloss were all I needed for today, and after getting dressed, I took out my rarely used bottle of Romance fragrance.

When I had the chance to wear it, I felt very feminine, very beautiful.

I sprayed some on my hairbrush before I ran it through my tresses.

I slid on my embellished flats and went into the kitchen to get some coffee; it was still early, so I took out the ingredients to make brownies.

Edward would not be the only one with a surprise this morning.

I took my time making them, enjoying the process of working with my hands.

Once I set them in the oven, I cleaned the mixer, the utensils, and the counter.

While they were baking, I went into the living room to lie back on the couch and relax.

The flowers he gave me would have been a subject for one of my still life drawings, if I still created them.

Art was always a part of my life, but maybe it was because I was drawn to beautiful things.

And Edward would certainly fit in that category.

The timer went off and I walked into the kitchen to get them out of the oven.

I set them on the cooling rack for now, and a shiver ran down my spine when I heard a knock at the door.

I ran to it, opened the door and saw him with another bouquet.

"Hello Dream Girl...I've been missing you," he said with a warm smile.

"Hi Edward. You've been on my mind," I said after he handed it to me. "These are lovely."

He pulled out his phone as I lifted the flowers to my nose. "Can I take your picture right now?"

I looked up at him as he took out his phone, and the sweetness of this moment caused me to smile even more.

"I'll look at your picture all night so I can memorize every beautiful detail of your face," he said after he was done.

After I closed the door behind us, he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly next to him.

"Did you think about this too?" I asked him after several moments.

"I couldn't help but think of you every moment we were apart, but now I have your picture to look at."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled something out of his pocket. "I have one more thing that you can read now or later."

It only took me a few seconds to decide what I wanted, so I took his hand in mine.

"Come sit by me on the couch," I said before opening the letter.

I opened the letter and read his every word.

After I began reading his words, my hand went to cover my mouth as a few tears slid down my face.

"I've never been this touched before by something that was written for me, Edward. It's beautiful and romantic and thank you... from the bottom of my heart."

He brushed away the tear that started to fall down my cheek.

"It'll be the first of many I write to you. Besides, it makes me feel that much closer to you when we're apart," he said before kissing my hand.

"I made something for you a little while ago," I told him as I put my hand in his and we walked into the kitchen. "I hope you like this. They just came out of the oven."

"Bella...how did you know that brownies are my favorite?" he said as I cut into them and set some on a plate.

"I remembered that we had the ice cream with brownies in it yesterday, so I made some just for you."

The grin on his face was amazing as he bit into one. "Mmm... these are heavenly," he said before pulling me close to him.

I let out a small sigh as I closed my eyes and inhaled his cologne.

"It feels wonderful when you hold me like this."

"I'm glad you like it because I intend on doing it a lot," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

I told him I need to grab my bag before we left, and after I'd done that, we walked outside to his car.

As he opened the door for me, I realized that Edward's caring manner was exactly what I needed in my life..

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"I thought we could go get some pizza. Is that okay?"

"That would be wonderful. How has your morning been so far? Did you get your office set up?"

"I should be done with it by the end of the week, and, when it's done, I would love for you to see it."

"I'd like to do that, but I have one question, Edward. Is it alright for us to see each other since you are a teacher and I'm a student?"

He took my hand in his carefully.

"Actually, I wanted to know the answer, so I checked with the dean of the criminal justice school. Since you aren't my student, it's fine for us to have a relationship."

"I would never be in any of your classes anyway," I replied.

He looked at me with another smile that I adored. "And that is exactly my point, Bella."

He parked outside of the restaurant, got out of the car, and opened my door.

We walked into the restaurant, went to a booth, and looked over the menu together.

"Is there anything you don't like on your pizza?" he asked.

"I don't really like mushrooms, but other than that, I'm just about anything."

"Have you ever tried mushrooms?" he said as he looked at me.

"Yes. I had it in ravioli one time, but it didn't taste right," I said before I put my finger over my lips.

"The Hawaiian pizza sounds good to me."

He placed the order for us with the waitress, and she quickly returned with two cokes.

"Alice called me this morning to tell me about a certain birthday coming up in a few days," he said.

I took a sip of my drink before I responded. "Normally, I don't make a big celebration out of birthday."

"Why wouldn't you do that? It's an important date to me now."

"It's never been important to anyone," I said as I played with my straw wrapper.

He placed one finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"I'm going to do something about that, Dream Girl, and you'll feel differently about it soon," he told me before letting his lips brush over mine.

Eventually we had to stop because the waitress came back with our pizza, and he put some on a plate for me.

"I want to make this birthday special...to make up for the bad ones you've experienced," he said.

"I'll agree to it, but can we spend it alone?"

"Of course, but I'm sure Alice will want to see you at some point."

I put down my slice of pizza as I thought about it. "Yeah you're right, but, not to change the subject, I have another question. Does it bother you that I'm younger and don't have... experience? I just don't want to be a disappointment to you."

"You have no reason to think that about yourself," he began. " Always remember you're my Dream Girl, and I could never be disappointed in you."

"B...but.. never mind," I said.

It's way too early in our relationship to be talking about sex, but I don't think I would be very good and he's probably had sex before.

I put my head in my hands and hid from him because I was afraid to talk to him.; instead he moved my hands away and lifted my chin

"Talk to me...tell me what you're thinking right now."

I let out a small sigh. "There is something I need to tell you, but I don't know how you are going to react."

"Just tell me what is on your mind, Bella."

"You know how I told you that I had never been kissed before... well I've never been... intimate with a guy either," I whispered.

I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me turn my head.

"That doesn't bother me because it only makes you that more special and wonderful."

Wait….what did he say? Did he use _those_ words? I turned around to see his brilliant smile.

"Do you really feel that way about it?"

"Of course I would. You're different than most girls your age. I like that Bella, and, quite frankly, I want that."

"But you've been with other women, and don't all men want experienced women?" I asked as looked up at him.

"I'm not like most men, Bella. Sure, I've slept with a few women, but you're different than the rest."

"Why? What makes me that way?"

He took my face in his hands, looked deeply in my eyes and his thumbs were rubbing over my cheeks softly.

"I would never have enough time to tell you just how special you are," he said before kissing my mouth.

His lips moved gently over mine in a soft kiss, and in that instant, I knew I was falling for him.

Before pulling back, he kissed my forehead once. "Dream girl, since you kiss like that, I am sure you will be amazing at other things."

I sighed as he held me tighter, and I could see the two of us falling deeply in love.

With every glance and secret smile we shared, it was inevitable that it would happen soon.

"Thank you for lunch," I said before kissing his cheek and he paid for lunch and we walked outside to his car.

I didn't want to go home so soon, but at least I had his letter and flowers.

We pulled into the driveway, our hands still connected.

"I'm going back to my office for a short time, but I have my phone with me," he told me.

"Can I call you anytime?"

"Please. I love the sound of your sweet voice over the phone, especially when I can hear your smile."

"I had a lovely time, Edward, but I'm already missing you."

He ran his fingers over my cheek reverently. "Dream girl, you'll be in my every thought."

His lips were on mine and we were swept up in a deep kiss; the feeling of his tongue over mine was heavenly.

Slowly, he pulled away, leaving me wanting more of his every touch.

Edward opened the door for me and gave me one last kiss on my cheek before I went inside.

"Just what were you doing out there?" I heard as I closed the door behind me.

The sound of my father's booming voice made me jump, and I knew he was going to demand an answer.

"I was... just going to lunch... with a friend."

"You failed to mention that it was a boy in that car," he said as he stood only a foot away from me.

"Dad, I'm almost 19, and I'm an adult now. Isn't it time that I start dating?"

"Sure you can go out on dates, but only as long as they're with Jacob."

I rolled my eyes at that thought because there was no way that would happen in this lifetime.

"How did you get this?" he said while looking at the flowers on the table.

I picked them up to take them to my bedroom. "They were from Edward, and he's...special to me, so please don't ruin this."

He gave me a look that made me feel very uncomfortable, and a chill ran down my spine.

"I don't like the choices you're making, Bella. There will be some bad consequences if you continue to spend time with this so-called special friend. It might not happen today, but it'll happen soon." he said before walking out of the room and slamming the door in my face.

Quietly, I walked back to my bedroom with my flowers; tears began to fall down my face as I curled up on my bed.

I clutched the note Edward gave me in my hand as I read over his heartfelt words.

It gave me great comfort to know I was his dream girl.

Eventually, I fell asleep, but I dreamed of my dad pulling me out of Edward's safe embrace.

When I woke up, I felt disoriented and in need of his voice in my ear.

I grabbed my phone and called him; fortunately he answered before the second ring.

"_Hey Bella. How are you?"_

"I...I miss you... so much, Edward. Is this...a good time to talk?."

"_Yeah...is everything alright? You sound anxious."_

"I had a bad dream, and my dad was upset with me when I walked inside."

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

"As much as I want that, it might be better if you don't. I can't stand the thought of him confronting you."

He let out a small sigh on the other end.

"_How can I ease your mind?"_

"Tell me about your afternoon or what you are doing now," I said as I sat back on my pillow.

"_Well, I finished getting my office organized, and that was not a fun chore. Right now, I'm sitting on my bed getting ready to write you a note that I will give you soon."_

"Oh, Edward, I can't tell you how much they mean to me. I read it a few times before I fell asleep, and I have my flowers in here on my dresser."

"_You'll have more of them soon. I'm also looking at your beautiful picture."_

I could not help but smile when he said that.

"Thank you for making me feel better, Edward...can I call you before bed?"

"_I was expecting you to do that already because I need to let my Dream Girl know how much I cherish her."_

He made the butterflies in my stomach flutter more with every word he spoke, but we hung up too soon.

I laid back in bed, unable to stop smiling as I thought about how close we had become in such a short time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight

Thank you to momma2afan for pre reading!

**EPOV**

Today was Bella's nineteenth birthday, and she had too many bad memories from her past that plague her.

I was determined to make this birthday far better than any other one.

Yesterday was her last day working at the ice cream shop, so that was the start of something good for us.

Now she only needed to concentrate on classes; I was going to take care of her as much as she would let me.

I'm sure that she would enjoy the gifts I bought for her yesterday because she deserved something that was as unique as she was.

After I finished writing the letter for her, I began searching for one of my poetry books to take on our picnic.

Alice was helping me today by packing some of Bella's favorite foods since that was part of her birthday gift from her.

My phone rang as I was getting ready to leave. When I looked down, Bella sent a text message.

_I miss you and you'll see my smile soon. _

Her brief, but heartfelt words were simply adorable, and when I got in the car, I could smell her lingering scent.

Bella was absolutely the most wonderful part of my life...I had fallen deeply and passionately in love with her.

At night, my dreams were filled with her beautiful face and sweet voice.

I'd be lying if I said that I did not think about making love to her; she would look breathtaking under me as I moved in and out of her.

I stopped by the flower shop on the way to her house to buy her more cherry blossoms.

They were perfect for her, and I loved the way her face lit up when I gave them to her.

Bella radiated pure sweetness and innocence. Only a person that was filled with cynicism would be able to miss it.

A few minutes later, I was at her house, anticipating how beautiful she would look as I walked up to the front door.

She opened it, smiled at me and I took her in my arms and held her near me. "Hello and happy birthday, Dream Girl. How are you?"

"I'm much better now that you're here," she responded as I leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

We moved into the house after I closed the door, and I told her she looked like an angel in her sundress before she went to get her bag.

Then there was a very loud pounding on the door that was accompanied by an equally loud voice. "Hey...Bella, open the damn door already...I don't like to fucking wait!"

The pounding continued as she came back into the room; she looked petrified, so I drew her close to me..

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked and she nodded quickly in response.

"You and I know damn well I won't leaving till you open the fucking door, you stupid bitch!"

She was visibly trembling, and all I wanted was to protect her from Jacob. "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

I looked down at her and saw a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Would you...please do that...for me?" she asked.

"I'd do anything for you," I said as I walked towards the door.

When I opened it, he was standing there with a look of anger on his face.

"Who the hell are you? Bella, you never said anything about another guy...I'll make sure you get what you deserve for this."

"Who I am is none of your damn business, but you sure as hell won't talk to her like that."

He tried to push past me, but I made sure he did not get near Bella. "You can shut the fuck up...I'll talk to her whenever I want."

"You lost that privileged the day you hit her," I said when I stood in front of her to block him.

"Fuck you and that worthless bitch."

He tried to take a swing at me, but I ducked before he could hit me.

My fist made contact with his face, hitting him hard at his eye.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here before I call the police!" I yelled at Jake, but at least he had enough sense to crawl out of the door like the snake he was.

Once he was gone, I slammed the door behind him; I turned back to Bella, who was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest, crying softly into her hands.

It broke my heart to see her upset, so I took her back in my arms to give her much needed comfort.

"Did...did he h-hurt you?" she asked as I rocked her.

"No, he didn't hurt me at all. I was more concerned about keeping you safe, Dream Girl."

She clung to me as she tried to calm down, and I asked her if she was feeling calmer after a few quiet minutes.

"I'm okay now, but I'm glad you were here. I don't know what he would've done if I was alone."

"Don't even think about that. I'll do everything I can to keep him away from you," I said as I took her face in my hands and kissed her lips softly.

"Mmmmm, now I feel much better," she said as we broke away.

"Now we can get out of here if you're ready. I have something special planned for us, Bella," I told her as we left the house.

After I pulled out of the driveway, she began to smile more and she seemed to be relax more the further I drove away from her dad's house.

"We need to go by to see Alice first because she wants to give you a present. She's always loved to give people gifts, so it was impossible to get out of this without one."

"She's always been that way. It's one of her many talents, and I believe it really comes from her heart."

"It's her way of showing others how much she cares," I said while I kept her hand in mine as we made our way over there.

My sister came running out of the door and gave Bella a giant hug.

"Happy Birthday, bestie. I'm just so happy for the two of you. Come inside so I can give you my gift."

I placed my hand on Bella's lower back and watched her walk inside; this dress made her ass look perfect.

It covered up just enough to leave a little for my imagination, but, no matter what, seeing her out of it would be far better.

We only stayed long enough for Alice to give her a small gift and the basket; the look on Bella's face told me that she was pleasantly surprised.

Before we got back into the car, she gave both of us a hug and told us to have a good time this afternoon.

After we pulled away, she asked me where we were going, and I turned to her with a smile.

"I want to see just how breathtaking you are when the sun shines on your face," I began. "There is a meadow I used to go to with Alice when we were kids. Now it will be our place, dream girl."

The sweetest look came over her face, and I would never forget it as long as I Iived.

"No one has ever said anything to me as sweet as that, Edward. I'm so glad you chose me to be yours."

"There was never a doubt in my mind that you were mine," I said as I pulled off the road, and put the car in park.

"It's...it's beautiful, stunning….I've never seen a place as lovely as this," she stated as I opened her door.

"I"ll have to admit it's a nice place, but it pales in comparison to you."

Her smile never left as I got her out of the car.

I took the basket out of the back seat as well as the blanket and my book.

We walked over to a spot under a tree and I set everything out; the wind was playing with her thick hair, blowing it around her face.

While I took out the food, she ran her fingers over my face.

"You have made me so happy today, so very happy. I can't remember the last person who took this much interest in me or my birthday."

"The best is yet to come, dream girl," I whispered against her lips before kissing her.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored it as she did mine.

Kissing Bella was heavenly, especially when she whimpered softly, and

I moved my mouth to trail kisses over her cheek and forehead.

"I could spend all day getting lost in and in our kisses," she said.

"Me too, along with many, many other things."

She opened the bottle of water, and I watched her sweet mouth as she drank from it.

My girl was so sexy, yet she did not realize how much it got to me.

Part of me wanted to take her clothes off and see her body glowing in the sunlight...maybe that fantasy could come true in the future.

Making love to her would be amazing, and I could already see us spending a long night in bed learning exactly how to pleasure each other.

She leaned over and pressed her lips on my cheek. "What has been on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about the many ways to make you feel good, Bella."

She covered her mouth as it opened, but the corners turned upward in a secret smile.

I moved her hand away, eager to see all of it.

"Please don't ever hide your endearing smile from me," I said moments before picking up a brownie to bring it to her mouth.

She let out a soft moan as she took a bite.

I watched as she wiped the crumbs off her dress, and one of the straps fell down he shoulder.

Before she could put it back into place, I stopped her; our eyes met as I pressed soft kisses to her exposed skin.

"Bella, you smell like the sweetest flowers," I said as I nuzzled her.

She giggled softly as I lifted the strap back into place.

"Come sit near me...I want to read love poems to you."

"I was wondering why you had that book," she replied while making herself comfortable. She had her back to my chest.

The book was in her lap and I pulled her hair to one side; I read several of them while I placed feather light kisses on her neck.

"This is absolutely beautiful," she said as I closed the book.

"Yes you are," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

She moved her body around to look at me, and I was now able to hold her face as I told her about my feelings.

"I'm falling in love with you, my sweet Bella...you alone have captivated me and my heart is yours."

She blinked a few times before a brilliant smile came over her precious face.

"Edward, I'm deeply in love with you, too, and all of my heart is in your hands You alone make me feel treasured."

Our mouths were on each other's seconds later, moving in a languid dance.

Her hands were in my hair as we became more hungry for each other; I eased her back onto the blanket and let my mouth roam down her neck.

"Please don't leave me," she said softly.

"Never, dream girl. I love you too much to ever let you go," I whispered in her ear.

Our lips met again in a soul bearing kiss; her tongue swept over mine as I explored her sweet mouth.

I had to pull back, but I took out my camera before she could move.

"Please let me take a picture of you. I need to be able to see this moment later on today."

She nodded as I set the image on the screen of my phone...damn, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"This is going in my office after I find the right frame,." I told her as she sat up and took her camera out to take a picture of us.

She sat very close to me, and as I snapped it, I kissed her hairline softly.

"It looks like you won't be the only one needing a frame," she giggled.

"Bella...I have your birthday presents in the car. Would you mind if I gave them to you now?"

"You've already given me your heart, so there is nothing else I really want."

I gave her a peck on her cheek before walking toward the car, and after taking them out of the trunk, I went back to the blanket.

She was fluffing her hair with her hands...her wonderment could make me fall to my knees.

"I can't wait to see if you like what I bought for you," I told her as I sat down.

She opened the bag, brought her hand to her cheek, and pulled out the jewelry box

"This...it's gorgeous, and it has cherry blossoms on it. I love this so much."

"Open it up, Bella. There are some other things inside." I said and after she lifted the lid, she took out the love letter and the jewelry.

"I've never seen anything like this," she stated, looking up at me.

"It's broken china jewelry. I found it yesterday when I was looking for your gifts. I intended to find something for you that was as unique as you are."

She closed her eyes as a few tears fell. "No one, not even Alice, has ever given me anything this nice."

"Here...let me help you put it on."

She pulled her hair to one side and I closed the clasp on her necklace.

After I put her bracelet on her wrist, I took the ring and slid it on her finger after kissing it.

"Thank you more than words could express, Edward."

I pulled her close to me to give her another deep kiss; our tongues met and tangled as I placed my hands on her hips.

I was more than happy that she was wearing something I gave her, and in the future, she would receive more presents from me.

When our kiss broke, I rested my forehead on hers. "I love you,so very much Dream Girl."

"And I love you...with all that I am"

Time was passing by too fast, and the last thing I wanted to do was take her dad's house.

More than anything, I wanted her in my home where I could take care of her every need.

I hated that Jacob could come over at any time and possibly hurt her.

There was the trouble her dad could stir up at anytime, and I had to get her out of there soon.

"I could stay here all day," she said in a soft voice as she played with my hair.

"I feel the same way, Bella. I don't want to take you home either."

"Can we talk later before bed?"

"Yes….I already planned on it. Besides, I have to make sure you're ready for bed."

She smiled at me and we shared one more kiss before we took everything back to the car.

Her hand never left mine as I drove her back to her parent's house.

"Edward, thank you so much for today. I loved everything you did for me. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"I told you I would make up for the past," I told her as I pulled into the driveway.

After I got her out of the car, I walked her up to her door, already feeling the need to take her away from this place.

"I'll miss you every moment," she said in a quiet voice.

"You'll be on my mind constantly, no matter what I'm doing, my Dream Girl."

We shared a sweet kiss before I left, and after I got in the car, I felt a profound sense of loss.

Without her by my side, I was incomplete; I missed her more than words could say.

There was no way we were going to be separated much longer.

I didn't care if I had to go through her window at night, I would find a way for us to be together.

Even though that really was not a bad idea, I'd rather have her at my home, living with me.

I pulled into the driveway, went inside, and to pass the time, I wrote her another love letter.

When I finished it, I set it aside and made some lesson plans for the two classes I would teach this fall.

Thankfully, the time passed by, especially after dinner, and Bella called me a few minutes later.

_"Hi. How are you doing?"_

Damn, I missed the sound of her sweet voice.

"Hey. I'm just missing you."

_"I know how you feel, Edward."_

"What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying...are you okay?"

She let out a sigh on the other end before she began talking.

_"My dad forgot my birthday, so I ate dinner alone. I knew he would be gone at work, but there was no phone call or a message for me."_

My heart felt like it would shatter after hearing that. I knew her dad was cold and callous, but to forget your only child's birthday was low. I made up my mind about something in that moment.

"Dream girl, how would you feel about living with me? I know it's early for us, but I need you here with me now. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt by him any longer."

_"I-I...think I want that. I don't know how my dad would feel or when it would happen. But I want to live with you, Edward."_

"Then we'll make plans to have you move here within the next week. You're an adult, and I would think that he would respect that."

"_I'm already looking forward to living with you. I'll start packing my things together tomorrow when he's gone."_

"I can't wait for you to be here, but. what are you doing now?"

_"I'm looking at our picture. You're so handsome, Edward."_

"And you are gorgeous. Your picture has been next to me since I got home."

She let out a soft giggle and I asked her what was making her laugh.

"_The lace on my slip keeps tickling me, and I'm imagining it as your fingers instead."_

She was wearing a slip? Oh god, now I had all of these images of her.

"Bella, you're driving me crazy. I hope you know that."

_"Can you give me one moment?"_

"That's no problem," i told her and about a minute later, she told me she sent a picture to me.

I looked down at the screen and, sure enough, there was a picture of my dream girl wearing the sexiest lingerie I had ever seen.

It covered her body just enough to leave a little for my imagination.

The more I looked at it, the harder my cock became.

Fuck... she was so sexy and adorable.

"D..does anyone see you in t..that?" I asked.

_"No, only you Edward. I bought it a few months ago, but this is the first time I've worn it."_

"Please promise me you'll wear that when you move in with me."

She giggled some more.

_"I have a few other things I can wear just for you "_

My cock was leaking as I thought about her wearing other things.

My girl wasn't as innocent as I thought, she may not have had sex but she is definitely sexy as anything.

Bella was all mine, and I would be her first.

I needed to take care of my not so little problem, though.

"I need to tuck you in, dream girl. I love you so much. Please have sweet thoughts about us in our meadow."

_"I love you, too. Will you dream about me?"_

"I do every night. Call me when you wake up."

_"I will. Goodnight Edward."_

"Good night, Bella."

I set the phone down and went into the bathroom.

Once I tossed my clothes in the hamper, I turned on the water and got in under the spray.

I grabbed my aching cock as I thought about the picture she sent me.

Fuck, I wanted to be deep inside my Dream Girl, making her feel good with every thrust.

I placed my hand on the wall for leverage as I imagined her naked body writhing under mine.

"Fuck, oh Bella...fuck."

She would be so tight the first time I came inside her..so sweet and tight...and all mine.

"Mmmmm, fuck," I moaned as I thought about her sweet pussy and how good it would taste.

My cock grew even harder as I imagined her first orgasm on the tip of my lips.

I closed my eyes as my cum began shooting out on the wall.

"Fuck... need you Bella..fuck," I groaned out while my chest was heaving as I tried to take in oxygen.

Damn, I had not come that hard in a long time, and after I cleaned up, I got out and dried off.

I was not sure how long I could go without making love to her, yet I knew I could not push her.

We would get to that point eventually, and I was going to show her all the love I had for her.

As I laid down in bed, I heard my phone again and I picked it up.

Bella sent me a text message...why was she still up?

_I read your letter one more time. Now I'll dream of your kiss. Love you._

I sent her a message back to her.

_Dream girl, you are all I need in this world. I love you with all of my heart._

I took one last look at her picture from the meadow, and once my head hit the pillow, I was already dreaming of her beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight

Thank you to momma2afan for prereading! And thank you to everyone who is reading this fic. Your comments are always appreciated.

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning, my eyes landed on my ring that Edward gave me for my birthday.

It was beautiful and special, just like the way he made me feel.

After I stretched my arms over my head, I grabbed my phone to dial his number.

Even though we'd only been apart for a short time, the need to hear his voice was overwhelming.

"_Good morning my Dream Girl. How are you feeling?"_

"I'm better now that I can hear your voice...are you alright?"

The warmth of his voice was soothing.

"_Other than missing you tremendously, I'm good even though I have to get up to the school in about an hour. By the way...I dreamed about a certain sweet girl last night."_

"Oh really? Tell me about your dream and that girl," I said with a smile on my face.

"_She's got my heart all to herself, and I get lost in her brown eyes easily. But if you want to know what we were doing in my dream, Bella, I was undressing you and kissing over your succulent body in front of a mirror. Then I carried you to bed and we made love slowly through the the night."_

"Your words...oh damn, that's beautiful, Edward...I wish you were in front of me right now so I could kiss you."

"_Soon. I promise we'll be together soon."_

He let out a sigh at the other end, and I ached to simply be near him.

"Will you be at your office most of the day?"

"_Unfortunately, I have to do that, but I'll have my phone with me the entire time. What are you going to do today?'_

"I'm going to call Alice in a while because I'm sure she won't mind taking me out today. I love you, Edward, more than anything."

"_Bella, I love you passionately. No matter what I'm doing, no matter where I'm at, you alone are on my mind. Take care of yourself."_

After we hung up, I looked at the picture of us from yesterday in the meadow and I couldn't help but smile.

He made my birthday perfect; it was far better than anyone in the past.

But the best part was when he told me he loved me as he held me in his arms.

Now he wants me to live with him.

I know I should be against that, but my dad no longer cared about my welfare the way a real father should.

There was always the chance that Jacob could drop by and try to hurt me again.

I needed to get away from him, and living with Edward might be the safest option for me now,.

After I took a shower and dressed, I decided to give Alice a call.

She was coming over with something for me, but she was vague about the details.

While I waited on her, I put on my new jewelry and read his letters again.

They made me feel deeply loved and I memorized each heartfelt word he wrote for me.

I tucked one away in my bag just as Alice knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"Hey Bella...what's wrong?" she said as she walked inside and gave me a hug.

Of course I couldn't hide anything from my best friend; she knew me well.

"I'm okay...it's just that I miss Edward more than I can express."

She looked at me with a warm smile. "Since I knew that would be the case, I have a plan for you, and I have a good feeling that you'll like it."

"Really? Spill the deets now."

"Come out to the car with me. Besides, I can't stand to see my best friend this sad, and I'm sure he feels the same way."

Her happiness was a bit contagious as we walked outside, and I had to ask her where we were off to this morning.

"We, my dear friend, are going to get a frame and lunch for the two of you so that you can surprise Edward in his office. I'm assuming that he's at school today, right?"

"Yeah he's at the university of course, but why do we need a frame?"

"Since you asked, take a look in the backseat and open the envelope, sweetie."

I looked over my shoulder to see an envelope; inside, there was a picture of me from a few weeks ago, when we were playing around with her camera.

"I'd forgotten about this," I said, smiling as I imagined his reaction. "You had a great idea, and I appreciate this more than you'll ever know."

"It's a sweet gesture on your part, and he'll love getting a picture of you for his office."

Alice put the car in park once we were at the front of the store, and we walked to the back to peruse the selection.

While they had numerous styles to chose from, I went with a dark wooden frame instead of a metal one.

Edward sent me a text message after we had left the store.

_"My meeting is over. I'll be in my office thinking about you. I love you, dream girl."_

I replied after reading it..._You are in my every thought, and I love you deeply._

"Let's go get some lunch for you and your man," Alice said while I was putting the picture in the frame.

Food was actually the last thing on my mind as I began thinking about talking to him on the phone.

Our conversation about my lingerie last night was interesting to say the least, and the sound of his voice over was almost enough to give me an orgasm.

And I certainly felt aroused when we kissed and touched each other.

"Bella, good grief... are you thinking about my brother again?"

"He's always on my mind, Alice, I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, we have no secrets from each other."

"How easy is it to have an orgasm? I've never had one and I just wanted to know about that."

She laughed a little bit. "It really depends on how aroused you are. Can I offer a suggestion?"

She reached for something in the backseat; I was impressed that she could do that and drive at the same time.

"There is an article in Cosmo that might help you...it's about phone sex.."

I flipped through it, searching for the article, and when I found it, I knew I had to read it later.

"Yeah, I think this will help me, and I knew you'd understand."

We stopped off to get some lunch to go, and Alice took me over to the university afterward.

"Tell my brother I said hello...have fun, Bella, and enjoy yourself," she said with a smile.

"Everytime he and I are together, I'm more than happy." I said as I slipped the magazine into my backpack and grabbed our lunch.

I entered the criminal justice building, but I wasn't sure which floor his office was on.

Instead of searching, I took out my phone to send him a message. _"Edward, I'm downstairs waiting for you with a surprise."_

My phone chirped to let me know he was replying.

_I'm on my way,and seeing you is a surprise._

While I waited for him, I swiped on some berry gloss.

Looking up from my compact, I saw him walking toward me with the sexiest grin.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you go without lunch." I said as I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Come on and let's go to my office," he said while we held hands as we walked upstairs.

"I missed this," I said in a quiet voice as he led me down the hallway.

"Me too, more than I could ever say."

When we got to his office, he closed the door behind us and I sat the bags down.

Seconds later, I was in his arms, our lips crashing together in a smoldering kiss.

The feeling of his tongue massaging over mine was heaven.

I gripped his hair as his hands rested on my back, and I couldn't control the moan that escaped my lips.

"Mmmmm, Edward,"

His mouth moved over my face, raining soft kisses on my skin.

"You taste so good, my Dream GIrl...please sit by me on the couch."

After we took out the food, we fed each other small bites, and then I mentioned that I had a gift for him.

I took the frame out of my bag and handed it to him.

"Bella, I love it and you look beautiful. It's going on my desk so I can have your beautiful smile to look at every time I'm in here."

After he set it on his desk, he came back over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you so much. It's my favorite thing in this room."

"You're very welcome," I said as I played with his hair.

We kept our eyes on each other as we finished lunch, and once we were finished, he pulled me into his lap.

"This is right where you have always belonged, Bella."

His fingers traced over my features softly.

I leaned in and kissed his lips gently as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip.

I felt his hands grip my ass as he pushed me over the slight bulge in his pants.

I whimpered into his mouth as he rocked me gently over him.

"You feel so good… I can't get enough of you." he whispered before laying me back on the couch; For a moment, he looked at me and then he gently lowered himself down.".

"Tell me if this is too much," he whispered against my lips.

His hands moved down to my breasts as we kissed deeply.

My nipples became hard when I felt his fingers brushing over the fabric of my shirt.

"Is this okay?" he asked while his mouth moved down my neck.

"More than okay," I panted out "I've never felt anything like this and I want more."

His erection was pressing next to my hip.

I moved my hand down his chest to the waistband of his pants where I stopped, but I was too afraid to touch where I wanted.

"Bella," he said as he took my hand in his and gently guided it over his cloth covered erection.

"Am I doing this the right way?" I asked.

"Yes...yes you are….and I want you so much."

"I-I want you, too, but..."

He looked down at me and moved his hand to my face.

"Don't worry, dream girl. We're not going to have our first time here on this couch. As much as I want for us to make love, I have plans on making our first time as beautiful as possible."

He pulled me up and cradled me next to him.

"I'm scared, Edward...scared that I won't be able to pleasure you enough," I said.

"I know you are, and we'll work through it," he responded as he kissed my forehead. "When we make love, I promise I'll do everything possible to make it comfortable for you."

"I'm sure you'll do that in many ways, but are you sure I really get to you?"

"Bella...feel this," he said taking my hand and placing it on his erection.

He felt huge and very hard, but I liked the feeling of him.

"This right here is how much you turn me on just from being near you and kissing you. You will please me, all you have to do is just relax and let your body feel what it feels, the rest will come naturally."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips move against mine, devouring me.

He broke away, moving to my neck. "You'll be perfect, my Bella," he whispered against my ear.

He made me want him more with every word and every touch.

"I love you so much, " I whispered.

He looked into my eyes and I became lost in all of the sweet affection I saw in them.

"I love you, too, so damn much."

UNfortunately, the time was slipping away from us, and he told me he would gladly drive me back home.

We left his office holding hands; once we were outside, he walked me to his car and helped me get in.

As we drove away from the school, he would look over at me and smile.

"You made my day much better. I was missing you so much."

"I had to see you, Edward. Alice made sure that neither one of us was missing the other too much."

He placed soft kisses on my hand before pulling into the driveway, and before he helped me out of the car, he captured my lips in a searing kiss.

"You'll be in my every thought, Dream GIrl," he said after pulling back. "I will call you when I get home."

Once I was inside for a few minutes, I let out a heavy sigh because I was so deeply in love with him.

Waking into the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water and left for my room.

After I closed the door, I opened my bag to read the article in the magazine, and I closed my eyes when I was done.

My dreams were a blend of us making love and the feeling of his arms holding me close as he whispered poetry in my ear.

When I woke up, it was near dinner time, so I put my clothes back on.

Of course I was alone again because my dad really did not care to spend time with me.

His job always came before me, even when I was a little girl.

Once I had finished my sandwich, I went back to my room for the night since I was alone anyway.

Hearing my phone ring made me smile for the first time since I had returned home.

"Hello Edward. I miss you and you've been on my mind."

"_Hi Bella. I'm home, and I've missed you too."_

He almost sounded sad, and I wanted to do anything to make him feel happier.

"What would you do if I were in front of you right now?"

"_That's easy. I would hold you as close to me as possible, get lost in your amazing brown eyes, and kiss your satin lips till we were both breathless. Would you like that?"_

"That would be...perfect, wonderful, and heavenly... what are you doing now?"

"_At this moment, I am looking at a picture of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. What are you doing?"_

"Thinking about how good it felt to be in your arms this afternoon."

"_Yes, damn did I ever love making out with you. The couch now has your sweet fragrance all over it. You know I get hard thinking about how sexy you are, Dream Girl. I wanted to ask you a something."_

"You can ask me anything."

I heard him let out a sigh.

"_Can you take another picture of yourself...for me please?"_

"And what would you like to see me in?" I asked and I was almost purring.

"_I'd love to see you in another slip if that's possible. "_

"Give me a moment, and I'll send it to you."

I set the phone down, walked over to my dresser, and looked through my drawer.

There was a simple pink floral one that still had a tag on it, so I undressed and slipped it over my head.

I fluffed out my hair before taking the picture; after I took it, I sent it to him, hoping he would like it.

"Did you get it yet?"

"_Yes, and god Bella...you are so sexy... seeing you in this... there are just no words to describe how much it gets to me."_

"Edward...the sound of your voice gets to me," I admitted softly.

He was quiet for a few moments.

"_What if I came over and got to you...in other ways, Bella?"_

Suddenly, after hearing those words, I needed him more than ever.

My dad was gone for the night, but I wanted to be at Edward's home in his bed.

"I-I...would you please come and take me home with you?"

"_Really? Are you sure about this? If I bring you here, I don't know that I could bring you back."_

I thought about his statement for a few moments, but this was more than worth the risk.

"I'm absolutely certain about this, Edward."

_"Give me a few minutes and I will be at your door. I love you."_

"I love you, too, and please hurry on over ."

After we hung up I decided to simply wear a pair of jeans under my slip and a cardigan over it. .

Now I just needed to wait for him, and I spent the time looking at our picture.

Finally, I heard the sound I was waiting for, and I ran to the door; his mouth was on mine once he pulled me into his arms.

I had both of my hands on the back of his neck as our mouth moved together.

It was obvious that we were in desperate need of each other.

"Let me take you home, Dream Girl," he said after pulling back.

My hand rested in his as he lead me to the car, and I settled into the seat as we left in a hurry.

The closer we got to his place, the more I became certain I had made the right choice.

After he pulled into the driveway, I watched him come over to my door.

"Welcome home, Bella," Edward said as he scooped me up in his arms and took me inside.

He carried me over to the couch and sat me on my feet as he pulled down my cardigan.

I slipped my jeans off next, and he gasped when he realized what I was wearing.

"Oh god, Bella...you are so damn beautiful. I'm taking you to bed now."

MInutes later, we were in his room kissing passionately, and his hands were roaming all over my body until he stopped and pulled away.

"Bella, can I feel you... underneath your slip?" he asked with a little bit of hesitation.

"Yes...please touch me. I wouldn't have worn this if I wasn't hoping for that."

"I won't take it off... until you are more comfortable...but I want to feel you."

He was so gentle with me, and the look in his eyes made me feel safe and very loved.

His lips were pressed against my collarbone as his hand moved under the hem.

"Mmmmm, your scent haunts me day and night, Dream Girl."

His fingertips brushed against the sides of my breasts as he looked deep into my eyes.

Slowly and gently he put his fingers over my nipples and he rolled them softly between his fingers.

I could barely breathe as I became lost in him and his touch. "Wait," I said as I sat up and he pulled his hand out.

"I'm so sorry...it's so hard for me to control myself around you," he said as he moved back slightly.

"Please don't apologize...I need to take this off."

"Bella... are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured."

I kissed his lips softly before pressing my finger to it. "I'm very sure that this is what I want."

I lifted the slip over my head, tossing it to a remote corner of the room; I only had my panties now.

I laid back on the pillows as he looked over my body, and I tried to breath in a calm manner.

"You look so beautiful...words escape me right now...just every fantasy I've ever had," he said. 

"Do you need some help getting undressed?"

"Y..you want me... to get undressed?" he asked.

"Please Edward. It would make me feel more relaxed, and I'm sure you'd feel that was too. ."

My eyes were on him as he removed his shirt and pants…his body was as close to perfection as possible.

He laid down over me and we kissed deeply, our tongues swirling together.

His mouth moved farther down my neck, licking and sucking on my skin, and my nipples became harder as he rolled them between his fingers.

"I love you so much, Edward," I whispered as his gaze met mine.

"I love you, too," he responded.

He placed soft butterfly kisses over my breasts, and I moaned his name again,

My nipples puckered under his touch as he blew over them.

"Does this feel good?" he asked as he lifted his brows.

"Yes...so... very good...please give me more."

I was becoming more aroused by the moment as he continued to kiss and lick my skin..

"I-I want to touch you..over your panties...is that okay?"

"Yes," I panted. "I can't say no to you ever."

I watched him as his fingers moved over the fabric, and I felt a slight tightness deep inside me.

"Edward...ooohhhh god...Edward."

"Do you like this?"

I nodded my head and I felt my body shaking hard as he rubbed over my panties.

"I'm...I'm...coming."

He moved over me, captured my lips with his own, and moved his body next to mine.

I closed my eyes as I felt an intense pleasure rock me to my core.

His tongue massaged over mine as I felt his thick erection rub against me through his boxers.

I'd never felt anything this wonderful before and the intense pleasure took over.

"Oh sweet Dream Girl...fuck...I'm...fuck."

My eyes turned to look at him, and his face looked gorgeous as he pressed hard next to me.

I played with his hair as I took in deep breaths...I was so very weak when he got up off me.

"Pardon me for a minute. I need to go take care of something and I'll be right back," he said, walking into the bathroom.

While he was gone, I picked up the poetry book that was by the bed; a note fell out and landed in my lap that had my name on it.

"You just found what I was writing before I left," he said and I looked up to see him smiling at me in the doorway.

"Will you read it to me?"

He came over to the bed and I moved over to make room for him.

I laid my head on his chest while he opened the letter.

_To my sweet Bella, _

_As I write this, I have one of your beautiful pictures next to me._

_Your very image takes my breath away._

_All I want is to love you forever and worship every inch of your delicate body._

_I promise we will make love soon_

_That will be one of the greatest nights of my life, and I hope to make you feel cherished every moment._

_Your heart will always be safe because I will never break it._

_I would rather hurt myself than ever make you cry._

_I love you passionately._

I had tears running down my face now. "You love me so much, don't you?"

"More than words can say, Dream Girl."

He lifted my chin after setting the note aside; gently, he kissed away all of my tears.

My body was shaking and he noticed in a heartbeat.

"You must be tired and cold now. Let me tuck you into bed and hold you all night."

He cocooned us in the blanket, and as I was cradled next to him, I felt Edward kissing me over my face.

"Are you ready to fall asleep now?"

"Mmmm, yes. I love you."

He kissed my eyelids after I closed them.

"I love you, my Bella... hope you have sweet dreams."

Sleep took over quickly as I felt his arms holding me closely next to his body..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight

Thank you for prereading, momma2afan!

**EPOV**

When I brought her home with me, I was fully aware of the huge risk we had taken, but there was no way I could say no to her.

My beautiful Bella slept in my arms all night; any time I woke up, I kissed her face and whispered words of affection to her.

It was adorable when she murmured my name, and I wanted this every night.

The sun had begun to come up, and I was lying next her, watching her sleep peacefully.

I knew this was how I wanted to wake up every day, but I could see that she was having a nightmare.

Her grip on me had become considerably tighter and I began to place kisses on her forehead.

"Bella...wake up...I'm here. Come on and open your amazing brown eyes. I promise you're safe."

I pulled her closer to me as her eyes fluttered open, and she held begged me to never leave her.

"Sweetest dream girl, that's never happening because I'm not leaving you,."

A few tears slid down her cheek and I rubbed them away with the pad of my thumb.

"In my dream, you told me that I was a cheap whore and you left me."

"I would never say that nor do that. Everything beautiful in my world is in your face and your heart, Bella."

I placed soft kisses on her face as she shivered in my arms.

Knowing that she might be cold, I wrapped her back up in the blanket and held her next to me.

"I.. I loved what we did...last night, and sleeping with you was...wonderful," she said softly against my neck.

"I did too, and one day soon, you'll be right here every night in my arms."

She let out a sigh as I brushed her hair out her face. "I have to go home soon," she said.

"I know you do, and I'd rather have you here. But can I make you breakfast before I take you home?"

"Breakfast sounds lovely," she smiled and I sat us up and I kissed her lips softly.

Then, as she got up out of bed, I realized she needed her clothes from downstairs.

As I went to get them, I wondered about taking her home.

Shit, what if her dad was home when we got there?

While I hoped that he would not raise his hand at her, I was really uncertain as to how angry he would be.

The answer was simple...I would help her get her things and get us out of there.

In my eyes, this was now her home, and she'd never have to live with her cruel dad again as far as I was concerned.

When I came back to the bedroom, I took one of my shirts for her to wear also.

Bella came out, smiling at me, and I drew her close.

"Do you have anything to do today?" she asked.

"As far as school goes, I don't have anything, but there are other things I'd like to do."

"I wish we could spend today alone, Edward."

"You don't know how much I want that. I have your clothes that we left on the sofa," I told her as I handed them over.

"Thank you so much, I'd forgotten they were there."

"You're very welcome, even though I think it's a crime to cover up your sexy body with them."

"Yeah, but my body is for your eyes only now," she replied and took her dainty hand in mine as we went downstairs.

As I got breakfast ready for us, she was busy looking at her toes.

I had not taken the time to notice how cute they were.

"I hope I can move in soon," she said. "My dad's hours are unpredictable, and he has stopped showing any love for me. There's always the chance that Jake will be at the doorstep, waiting to torture me."

"It won't be much longer," I said before kissing her cheek. "I won't allow either one of them to hurt you any longer. You deserve to be treated like a princess, and they don't deserve to be in the same house with you/"

Having breakfast with her was special, and I learned that she loved berries, any kind.

I told her that I wanted to spoil her from now on, and she had the sweetest blush that came over her cheeks.

When we were done eating, I pulled her into my lap, and my hands threaded through her thick hair as my tongue slipped into her mouth.

She moaned as we kissed deeply, our tongues massaging each others' slowly.

I wanted to take her back to bed and ravish her for hours, but we needed to wait a little longer.

"I wish I didn't have to go home," she began as I rested my forehead on hers. " I want to be with you... to give myself to you and have you make love to me again and again, Edward."

"Trust me...there is nothing I want more than to keep you in our bed all day."

"Promise me that will happen?" she asked as emotions filled her eyes.

I placed her hand over my heart. "Dream GIrl, I love you so much that I have to show you with my body soon."

She let out a small gasp as the weight of my words hit her.

"I love you, too….so very much,"

We held each other tightly for several minutes, but I reluctantly told her it was time to leave.

She grabbed her bag off the table and we walked outside.

After we were in the car, I started the engine and we drove to her house.

I kept her hand in mine the entire way...this was very difficult for both of us.

She let out a small cry when I parked behind her dad's car, and I knew she feared the worst.

"Edward...he's here...oh god, I don't know what he's going to do to either one of us."

Tears started falling down her cheeks; I was desperate to make her feel calm.

I turned her face to look at me.

"Bella...I won't let him hurt you and I'll be right there at your side. Please don't let him get the best of you."

I got out of the car and helped her get to the front door.

She cowered into me as it flew open and there stood her very angry father.

"Where the hell have you been, Bella? And who the fuck are you?" he asked as he stared at us.

She was speechless as he waited for a response, but I was going to be strong for her.

"I'm her protective boyfriend and she was with me last night. You left her alone on her birthday, and I'd be ashamed of that if I were you."

Sneering, he tried to drag her out of my arms as he ignored me, but that was not happening.

"Get in here, you little whore! I don't give a fuck about whoever this guy is with you!"

He pulled on her arm so hard that she fell to the ground; I tried to pick her up, but he shoved me out of the way.

"Edward...please don't let him hurt me," she cried out, and looking in her eyes, I knew I had to get her out to safety.

Seconds later, I had him pinned against the wall. "No one treats her that way...ever, do you hear me? Run to the car, Bella!"

I watched her as she ran out the door, making sure she did as I told her.

Then I turned my attention to her poor excuse for a father.

"That is the last time you will ever see her as far as I am concerned. Don't try to find her because I'll make sure she is happy and safe."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm her father and an officer of the law. I can have charges brought against you."

"For what? Bella is an adult and she can see anyone she wants to see. I saw you assault your own daughter, so don't think I can't bring charges against you."

"No one would believe you," he replied as he tried to swing at me.

I ducked out of the way, but kept pressing him next to the wall.

"The bruises and cuts on her body would prove otherwise. And you also tried to assault me, you son of a bitch!"

"Go ahead...have your whore, but I'll find a way to hurt you both."

I had to get out of there before I did something that would further complicate the situation.

Bella was waiting for me, so I l got the hell out the house and ran to the car.

I got us out of there as fast as possible once the engine was on, and she was almost hysterical.

My emotions ran from heartbreak to white hot anger, but I tried my best to calm down so I could help her to feel better.

"You're never going back there, and, from now on, you'll live with me. I won't allow him to ever hurt you again."

She nodded her head as she cried into her hands; then she looked up at me.

"Won't...won't I need my... things? My books...for my classes are there...and my clothes," she cried harder.

"We can get you more books, and I'll call Alice as soon as we get home," I responded as I rubbed my hand over hers

"There are personal... things there...that I want. I need my...jewelry box and your letters."

"I'll make sure you have those things, Bella. We can find a day when he's not there, and I'll get whatever you want," I told her as I parked in front of our home.

When I got out of the car, I went to her side and scooped her up.

"I was not sure if you could walk very well."

"My leg hurts from when I fell. Can you look at it when we get inside?"

"I was already planning on doing that," I told her and, once I got her inside, I took her upstairs to our room.

She looked so delicate when I laid her on the bed, but there were tears in her jeans.

There was a cut that was several inches long, and there were a few cuts on her other leg.

"I'm going to take pictures of this for documentation. We need that just in case it ever becomes his word against ours."

She watched me as I took out my phone, and asked if he hurt me.

"Not physically. Since he hurt you, though, I had a hard time not beating the shit out of him," I told her as I had an idea. "Let me run a bath for you, Dream Girl. I want to do anything I can to make you feel more relaxed."

I reached my hand out for her as she smiled in response, and we walked into the bathroom.

I set her on the counter after the water and bubbles began filling the tub.

"I'm going to give Alice a call while you get undressed," I told her as I traced over her features.

Thank god he did not touch her face. I'm not sure how I would have reacted if he'd hit her.

"Will you come back after you are done?"

"Yes. As much as I want you, though, I'll only sit next to you on the outside. If I got in, I know I couldn't fight off temptation, and now is not the time for us to make love."

I prayed she was not upset over my statement.

"I want you just as much, but I agree that now is not the time. I don't want lingering feelings of sadness to cloud the beauty of our first time," she responded and I lifted her chin with my finger.

Gently, I eased my mouth over hers, knowing she was perfect for me.

Bella let out a soft sigh, and I let her know I was going to return in a few minutes.

Once I left to give her privacy, I took out my phone and called my sister.

She began crying after hearing what happened earlier; then I explained that I needed her help today with shopping for Bella.

Alice was more than willing to help us, and, thankfully, she was also going to the grocery store to get food.

I mentioned that I needed berries because they were her favorite fruit.

She said to give her a few hours to get everything together.

I thanked her, put my phone away, and looked for the book of poems that had fallen on the side of the bed last night.

I picked it up, knocked on the bathroom door, and she told me to come on inside.

She was a vision of true beauty sitting there covered in bubbles.

I sat beside her and ran my fingertips over her face.

"Is this helping you to relax?"

"It really is, but the best part is that you are next to me now. Is there something you might read to me in that book?"

"Of course my sweet Bella," I said against her lips before caressing them with my own.

As I pulled back slowly, she touched my face with her finger.

"I love you, Edward, more than words could ever say."

"And I love you, too."

I read to her till the water became too cold for her to stay in it.

Before leaving the room, I set a few towels next to tub for her and kissed her forehead.

I pulled the sheets down so she could take a much needed nap because she was emotionally spent.

She came out a few minutes later wearing her slip again.

"I-I didn't have anything else to wear...is this okay?"

"It's perfect," I said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

I took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

"Would you like to take a nap with me for a few hours?"

"How did you know that was what I wanted?" she said as I pulled her on top of me.

"I made an educated guess, but you need to clear your mind," I responded as I pulled the blankets up over us.

She fit perfectly against me as we snuggled close, and her damp skin was very soft under my fingers.

I kissed her neck and behind her ear softly.

"I feel so safe in your arms, Edward...please don't let go of me."

"You'll always be right here, Dream Girl, right where you belong."

She let out a small sigh as I kissed her cheek, and I listened to the sound of her breathing before I fell asleep.

But I woke up to the sound of her quiet sobs. I kissed her forehead and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"What's wrong? Please talk to me please...I'm right here." I told her as I she wiped under her eyes.

"I can't believe...my father would call me that...name. I... I'm a virgin, and...I've never been with anyone."

"He should have never said that to you. It was only to hurt you, but I know the truth. You're the very opposite...so pure and innocent in every way possible."

I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her closer to me, and her head was laying over my heart.

"Dream girl, you own that now. When you feel upset, think about that and the way you get to me."

She looked into my eyes and gave me a small smile.

"My heart is all yours because I only want you, Edward. There is no other man I could ever feel this way about but you."

My phone interrupted us: Alice sent me a message that she was waiting for me outside.

"I want you to stay here and relax, Bella. Alice has some things for us so I'm going to help her bring them in."

I kissed her forehead before walking downstairs.

"Hey Alice, thanks for going shopping for me," I said as I let her in.

"You're welcome. You know I never mind helping either on of you out, but is Bella okay?" she asked as we walked into the kitchen

"She will be fine, but her father is a piece of shit," I said as I put the groceries on the counter.

"Hell yes he is, and he's only gotten worse over the years," she said. " I hope that she liked the clothes I picked out. I didn't know how much to get so I just bought enough for two weeks."

"Thank you. I think this will be more than enough for now till we can get her things from her dad's house.

"Is she going to live with you now?"

"Since this is the safest place for her,I want Bella to live with me from now on. I can't allow Charlie to hurt her anytime he gets the urge."

Alice put her hand over her mouth. "Are you...in love with her?"

"If you must know, yes we are, and we're together from now on."

"I'm so happy for you two," she said as she came over to hug me. "But I promise I won't tell Mom or Dad since I'm sure you want to be the one to do it."

"I appreciate that, and I'll tell Bella that you love her," I said as we walked to the door.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Edward, and I know she loves you so much."

"That I am assured of," I told her as I closed the door behind her.

I went back upstairs to find her standing up with her back to me, her arms stretched over her head.

She was everything I had ever wanted, right down to her very cute ass.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Have you been there long?"

"No, not really, just long enough to see a very sexy stretch."

"How was Alice?" she asked as I sat the multiple bags on the bed.

"She was good and very happy for us since I told her we were in love."

"I'm so glad you did that. I don't want this to be kept from anyone.":

She had the best smile on her face, and I could not help but bring her close to me.

"Would you care to see if you like what my sister bought for you?"

"I'd love to since our tastes are similar."

She took out several items, mainly shirts, jeans, and a few dresses that were Bella's style.

Then she took out something that was very pink and it made both of us smile.

"I think she had something in mind when she choose this."

"Mmmm, I can't wait to see it on you."

I placed my hands on her hips while I kissed her neck softly.

"Perhaps after dinner, Edward? I could come up here and slide it on."

"I only hope I can make it that long," I told her before turning her around to kiss her deeply.

Our tongues met and moved over each other in a sensual dance.

Her hands were in my hair as I slipped my hands under her ass and lifted her up.

I walked us toward the door and gently pushed her against it as our lips continued to crash against each others.

Our moans filled the room as I rubbed against her.

"Edward," she murmured as I kissed down her neck, sucking and licking the skin over her collarbone.

My cock was getting harder as she kept moaning my name; we needed to stop, otherwise my resolve would fall apart.

"Bella, I want you so much right now, but..."

She put her hands on my face.

"I know, Edward. I want you just as much. While we can't make love yet, there are many other things we can do. Let's get some dinner and we can think about them together."

"You are so wonderful," I told her as we walked to the kitchen.

"No, I'm just deeply in love with a very sexy, hot college professor," she said with a wink.

She was too adorable for words.

"And I'm in love with my beautiful Dream Girl."

"Hmm... I wonder who she could be?"

"Maybe this will give you a clue," I said as I kissed her deeply again,

I tilted her head slightly as I tangled my tongue with hers.

She let out low moans as I moved my mouth to her cheek and her forehead.

"This is all I've ever wanted," I told her.

"Me too," she said in a soft voice.

"What would you like for dinner? Alice bought out the grocery store, so we have a little bit of everything."

"I'd love something simple like a salad," she said and I watched her as we worked together.

She even offered to make brownies tonight, but I told her I had other ideas in mind for us.

"Dinner's ready, Edward. I just set everything on the table," she said and it pulled me out of my thoughts.

I mentioned to her that I wanted to feed dessert to her in bed, and she smiled playfully.

My mind was not fully on dinner as I imagined how she would look in that new slip waiting upstairs.

"I think I'm done eating, Edward. Can I go change into something else?" she asked.

"As long as you wait for me in our bed. I'll be up with the berries in a few minutes."

She gave me a kiss on my cheek before taking her bowl in the kitchen.

After I finished my dinner, I gave her a few minutes and set my dish in the sink.

Thoughts of her lying in our bed with her hair spread out over the pillows were getting me harder by the moment.

I took the berries out of the fridge and walked up the stairs.

The scent of her floral fragrance hit me as I came closer to our room.

When I came into the room, she was sitting on the bed, looking over her shoulder at me.

I almost dropped the container because she was so fucking sexy.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

I walked over to her, sat the berries on the bedside table, and took her in my arms.

I kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with my tongue.

"Mmmm, Edward," she moaned as I moved my mouth to her ear.

"I love you, baby, forever."

"Mmmmm, love you, too,"she murmured while lazily playing with my hair.

As I ran my hand over her luscious body, my lips kissed over her soft skin.

I laid her back on the bed and removed my shirt.

"Bella, can I take this off?" I asked as I ran my fingers over the front of her slip.

She licked her lips and nodded at me "Please...I've been waiting for you to undress me.."

Seconds later, I pulled the straps down and it fell from her body.

I wanted to take her underwear off too, but I wasn't sure if she'd like that.

"Bella...can I take off your panties please?" I asked with hesitation.

"Yes. I belong to you, so it makes sense that you should see me naked."

"But if you're uncomfortable, I can stop. Please know I'll never force you to do anything you're not willing to do."

She cupped my face with her delicate hand.

"You would never hurt me, Edward.. Not only do I love you with all of my heart, but I trust you with my life."

I kissed the inside of her palm.

"Never, baby. I promise I'll never knowingly hurt you. Knowing that you feel that safe with me makes me love you even more"

I took her panties down her legs and tossed them onto the floor.

I looked at her and my cock was leaking...her sweet pussy was completely bare.

"God, you are so sexy," was all I could say as I reached for the berries and fed her one of them.

"Mmmm, so sweet, Edward."

I took another one and ran it down her neck to her nipples.

"Does that feel good?" I asked as she moaned yes in response.

I bit down on one to let the juice drip down through the valley of her breasts.

She watched me as I licked it off her.

Her body was my paradise, everything that I dreamed of for years.

I sucked her nipples as she moaned, "Edward...ooohhh."

She looked so beautiful as her body begins to move under me.

Then I asked if she would like for me to rub them over her clit, and her soft whimpers spurred me on.

I spread her legs and saw how wet she was; every second, I was fighting the urge to bury myself in her pussy.

I kissed her belly and let my fingertip ghost over her clit.

Her back arched as I did it again, this time with more pressure.

"Fuck...feels...ooohhhh amazing."

I reached for another berry and rubbed it over her clit in small circles.

"Don't stop, Edward...oh god, I need more please."

Her back was arching off the bed as I continued this sweet torture.

Slowly, I dipped it between her folds only to draw it back up to her clit.

"I'm...I'm coming...ooohhh, yes...that's sooooo good."

Just watching her have an orgasm was going to make me come at any moment.

She looked so beautiful and tempting as she moaned my name continually.

She was panting, desperate for air, and my cock was desperate for her touch.

Her sweet eyes opened and they were glazed over; I was not prepared for what she said next.

"Can I pleasure you now?'

"Bella, you don't know how much I want that, but you don't have to-"

She leaned up, pulled my boxers down, and ran her finger from the base to the tip.

"Show me what to do to please you, Edward."

I took her hand in mine and showed her how to rub my cock.

It felt so amazing, but it was even better to stare into her endless brown eyes at the same time.

"Is this okay?" nshe asked innocently.

"Bella, this feels wonderful, and ...oh god, you have the...tightest grip."

She moved faster and I knew I would come any moment.

My orgasm crashed over me seconds later.

"Fuck...baby, I'm coming...fuck."

My body shook from the force and I was completely winded from my orgasm.

I set my hands on the bed, but I realized I needed to get a washcloth for her immediately.

"Hold on, I'll be right back, Bella. I need to get a washcloth."

I came back from the bathroom, cleaned her up, and took it back to the bathroom.

After I set it over the towel rack, I walked back to bed to see her curled up with her hand under her head.

"Did you like that?" I asked as I laid down next to her.

"It was beautiful, so very beautiful. You make me feel so loved, Edward."

I cradled her closely to me.

"I love you so very, very much Dream Girl. Your sweet body fits perfectly in my arms."

She pressed her lips over my heart.

"I love you, too," she whispered before yawning.

I knew she had to be tired, so I pulled the blankets up to keep her warm.

"Are you ready to drift off to sleep?"

"It's becoming very hard for me to keep my eyes open."

Her hands were moving over my chest in a slow motion.

I had never fallen this hard and this fast for any woman.

Bella had my entire life in her small hands, whether or not she realized it.

"It's time for me to wish you sweet dreams. Close your beautiful brown eyes and know I am here holding you all night."

I kissed her eyelids after she closed them, and her little sighs made me smile

She fell into a deep slumber as I watched her closely.

I was still shaken by Charlie's deplorable, malicious acts of violence towards his daughter.

How the hell he could call her a whore is beyond me.

Only I had the fortune of touching Bella.

Any other man would have to go through me first before they could hurt her.

For now, I sat aside those thoughts and focused on my beautiful Dream Girl.

I needed to buy her more flowers because she deserved all of the romance and love I could shower over her.

My eyes were getting heavy, so I gave her one last kiss before falling asleep.

My dreams were filled with her amazing smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks to momma2afan for pre reading!

**BPOV**

Edward and I settled into a relaxed pace of life together over the next few days.

We were able to get back in my dad's house one afternoon when he was at work.

IN the span of fifteen minutes, all of the things I needed were inside the car trunk, and I hoped I would never return to that place.

I was entirely comfortable at his home, and he went out of his way to make me feel relaxed.

All I really needed was his arms around me in our bed as he whispered love poems in my ear at the end of our day.

We spent quiet moments tangled up in the sheets with our mouths caressing each other in the most intimate of ways.

It was becoming harder for us not to give into our mutual desires.

.

This morning, I was woken up with the softest of kisses from the man I was hopelessly in love with.

"Good morning, Bella. It's time to wake up because we have classes today."

"No.. I'm still sleepy," I said with a yawn.

"If I could keep you here all day, I would, but you have professors to impress."

"What if I said there is only one professor that I want to spend my time with?" I asked him while he ran his fingers over my hairline.

"Well there is only one college student that I would love to see after class today," he smirked.

Then he leaned in closer and his lips brushed over mine.

I traced the outline of his succulent mouth before plunging my tongue inside.

He laid me on my back as our kiss became a stronger expression of our love for each other.

"Oh.. god, Edward.. I ... I want you so much," I said as he kissed down my neck.

Our eyes met as he moved further down my body to my very hard nipples.

He lavished them with his tongue, giving them equal attention; and our gaze never broke.

The wetness between my legs was seeping down my things as he continued his sweet torture.

I moaned and writhed beneath him as I felt his erection against my bare pussy.

"Edward...please, dear god, you're driving me insane."

"What do you want, my Dream Girl?"

I arched my back, wanting him to slide every inch of his thick cock inside me.

We were so close to making love, so very close at this moment.

"You...all I want is to feel all of you...inside me."

"I've never wanted to make love to you as much as I do in this moment," he began. "But I don't want it to be rushed before classes. Our first time should be special. I want to take my time loving you."

He ran his fingers gently over my face.

"I-I want you...so damn much. Waiting is almost too much for me to bear any longer."

I tried to turn over so he wouldn't see the obvious hurt in my eyes, but he moved closer instead.

"Bella...please believe me when I tell you that I want us to make love very soon. It wouldn't feel the same if we did it this morning."

"I wouldn't know any different, Edward. This would be my first time and it would be special because it's you."

He took my face in his hands.

"I have plans for us and it includes you and me having a long span of time alone. I want to cherish you in the most careful way. Please trust me."

I blinked away a few tears, but he gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I trust you with my life, and I should tell you more often. It's becoming more of a challenge for me to hold back...you tempt me every moment," I said with a small smile.

Edward enveloped me in a warm embrace.

"There's no need to apologize. I know how much of a challenge it is, and I promise it will happen soon."

I laid my head over his heart, happy to listen to the comforting sound.

"Just so you will know...I'm tempted by you every day, too. You make me breathe hard just by standing in the doorway, Bella."

I looked up to see that he had the most beautiful, genuine smile in his face.

"I'll think of nothing but your sweet, innocent face all day," he told me before we kissed.

His tongue massaged over mine slowly before his hands moved to my hair.

The only reason we broke our kiss was the need for air, and we rested our foreheads together.

"I love you, forever." he whispered.

"And I love you, Edward, always."

He helped me off the bed, and, before I could fall on the floor, he caught me in his arms.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall. Are you alright?"

"Thank you. I'm fine, but I was not expecting to almost fall on my face ."

He brushed my hair back and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You are so precious to me. Every inch of your heavenly body is my dream come true. I'll never let you go."

"You don't know how much I love hearing that," I whispered as he held me tightly to his firm chest.

We spent a few uninterrupted minutes holding each other before we started to get ready for class.

I put on a simple pair of jeans, a pink t-shirt, and the jewelry Edward gave me for my birthday.

We had a quick breakfast together before leaving for school.

Edward told me he would drive me to and from school every day because he didn't want me to walk that far everyday.

After he parked near the criminal justice building, he got me out of the car.

"You will be in my every thought today, Dream Girl. I have this for you to read when you are missing me."

He handed me a love letter that he wrote the night before since he was having trouble sleeping.

I pulled my bag down off my shoulders, set it inside for later, and he held me tightly..

"I hope you have a great day, Edward," I told him as he brushed his lips over my forehead.

"The best part will be when you are right back here in my arms."

After he left to go to his office,Alice met me at the building for our English 101 class.

She gave me a giant hug, and we talked about how great things were for us since I had moved in with Edward.

During class, I would look down at my ring on my left hand and think of him.

For one brief second, I imagined a diamond ring in it's place.

Perhaps one day, he would drop to one knee and propose marriage to me, but that was far off in our future.

Once we left the classroom, Alice left for a different class and I ran over to the health center.

If we were going to make love, I wanted to have the necessary birth control ready.

Thankfully, I was not there very long and the doctor gave me a full prescription.

While I had it filled, I sent him a message, "_Classes are going fine. I miss you and I love you."_

A few minutes later, my phone chirped to let me know he had sent one back to me.

"_Classes are good. You have all of my love forever," he texted._

Looking down at my phone, I could not help but smile since we were happy together.

Once I had my prescription in my bag, I left for the next class which was Art History 102.

It was much smaller than my English class since it was not a requirement for most freshmen.

Also, it was far more interesting since it was part of my major.

When I was walking out, I had another text message coming in on my phone.

This time it was from Alice,"_Hey Bella. Let's go have some lunch. I'll meet you at the union in fifteen minutes."_

Since the last time I had eaten was this morning, I was getting hungry.

"_Hey Alice. I'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon,"_ I texted back.

As I was leaving to go meet her, I saw Jacob walking toward me, and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Bella, come take a walk with me. I have not seen you in a some time,' he said in a hard tone as he put his hand on my arm.

I cringed away from him as much as I could, but that didn't stop him from pulling me along.

"P-please leave me alone. I-I don't h-have anything to say to you."

"But I have plenty to say to you," he said as he grabbed my arm harder.

Jacob dragged me behind toward the alley, shoving me onto the wall.

"I know where you have been, you cheap whore. This morning, you were making out with him. I saw the two of you."

"Leave..me alone, Jacob."

He got up in my face, so close that I could see the hate in his eyes.

"You're such a bitch, Bella. I'll bet you spread your legs for him anytime...and now you're gonna do it for me."

I hit him as hard as I could, but I missed him and hit the brick wall.

My bag fell, and some of my things spilled to the ground, including my phione.

He let out this dark laugh as he smashed it with his foot.

"You think you can hurt me? Oh hell no, that's not gonna happen. I'm going to report you both to the university. Then he'll lose his job and blame you for it. Even your dad'll help me, bitch."

I was sobbing uncontrollably as he kicked my legs.

"You aren't saying anything, you little whore," he said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, there were voices close by, and he ran away like the coward he always was.

I laid on the ground, crying, wondering if I should go over to Edward's office.

As much as I wanted to, I wasn't sure if it would be good for him if I was there, and would he want me once Jacob reported us?

His career would be ruined because of me, and it was too much to bear.

Even though he had assured me we were fine, no one had reported us before; I could not handle it if we had to go through an investigation.

Slowly, I got up to my feet with my bag and left the alley.

I am sure I looked horrible, so I kept my head down as I walked away from school.

The only place I could go was home, but I could not stay there any more.

I was not going to allow myself to taint Edward any longer; Jacob could have gone after him today also.

When I opened the door to our home, I sobbed even more since I knew I would never come back.

There were so many reminders around me of our love for each other.

I remembered our first kiss on the couch after he took care of me that first night.

In the bathroom, he sat next to me and read poetry while I bathed.

As I welked into the bedroom, I was assaulted by the memoires of this morning

I still ached for him, for his love, for his gentle touch.

While I was in the room, I collected some clothes, his letters, and one of his poem books.

I needed something to comfort me as I left to go find a new place to start over.

I picked up the picture of me at the meadow and I laid it back on the bed.

As I went downstairs, I realized I could go there one last time before I left town.

After closing the front door, I walked for a period of time till I made my way there.

I was extremely exhausted, and I nearly collapsed under the tree where he read to me on my birthday.

Using my last bit of energy, I took his letter out of my bag.

The smell of his cologne was still on it as I opened it to read his words.

_My sweetest Bella_

_You look like an angel as you sleep tonight_

_Since I can't sleep, I thought I would write to you the things of my heart_

_No matter what happens in our future, I will always love you_

_If we are ever apart, I will find you again_

_No matter what lengths I have to take, you will be taken care of always._

_Please don't ever doubt how much I need and want you._

_Our future is bright and filled with possibilities._

_Dream girl, I love you passionately._

After I read it several times, I closed my eyes because I was so empty and weak.

If I just took a short nap, then I could manage to get up and walk away.

It felt as though I'd slept for hours when I began to dream of Edward's voice calling me back to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

**Thanks to momma2afan for prereading! And thank you all for leaving your thoughts!**

I had three classes to teach today, but as soon as the last one was over, I headed to my office.

Setting my briefcase down, I could smell the lingering scent of Bella's perfume on the couch.

Whenever I thought about that day, I became lost in the sweet memories of my dream girl.

Her beautiful picture of our day in the meadow was sitting on my desk, and every time I looked at it, a smile came over my face.

I was surprised she had not sent me a text in a few hours, but I had the feeling she was busy with her first day of classes.

Bella was going to meet me in about an hour at my car, so I could wait a little bit longer to see her.

As I was going over the semester plans for the laws and courts class, my phone rang.

"Hello Alice. How are you?"

"_Edward, something's wrong. I was supposed to meet Bella at the union a little while ago, but she never showed up."_

"What about her phone?"

"_It's going straight to voicemail. I've looked on the campus, but I can't find her. I'm worried that something has happened to her."_

"Fuck...let me go to my place. Maybe she's there. Call me if you see her or if she calls you ."

"_I will, Edward...please find her."_

I locked up my briefcase and the room before running out to my car.

She was waiting near the car, and I was becoming more worried by the moment.

Where could she have gone if she was not here at school?

I drove home more slowly than I wanted to because I needed to see if she might be walking on the side of the road.

In a way I was glad that I didn't see her doing that, but a part of me hoped that I could have found her that easily.

When I got to our house, I went inside, desperate to find her laying on the couch or in our bed.

"Bella... Bella...are you here?"

I didn't hear her soft voice,and I felt like my world would crash down on me.

Once I searched through most of the house, I went to our bedroom last because that would be the hardest room for me to be in now.

Her picture was in the middle of our bed, and not on the bedside table...which meant that someone had been here.

I looked around the room for more evidence - one of the drawers was wide open.

She had to come by here to get something during the day,

Where are you, Bella?

I prayed that her father and Jacob were not somehow involved with this.

Staying here in our place was not going to solve this mystery; I needed to get back in the car and search through Forks.

For some time, I drove around, stopping by any place she could have gone to today.

No one had seen her in the ice cream shop or the library...I was so desperate that I drove by her dad's place.

Even though there were no cars in the driveway, I had the feeling she wouldn't have come here..

There was only one place was left for me to check, but it was a longshot at best.

Our meadow. I let out a heavy sigh as I thought about that place again.

Rationally, I did not believe she could get there on her own from school by simply walking.

My greatest fears were that she was either kidnapped or simply left town.

What if she no longer wanted to be in my life?

No, I would not believe that for a second, not after the past few weeks.

Bella and I were so deeply in love, that she would not simply leave for no reason.

I held onto the faith that I had in us as I drove on down the road, and eventually, I turned off the main road and onto the gravel path.

I could not get out of the car fast enough once it was in park, because I saw her lying under the tree.

I ran to her side, fearful that she was physically injured. "Bella! I'm here... oh god, please tell me you are okay."

I picked up her shaking body and cradled her next to me.

Her eyes were closed and there was not much color on her face.

Then I began to wonder how she made it here from school?

Urgently, I kissed her face over and over while she clutched my letter in her hand.

As I tried to remove it to set it aside she kept murmuring about how this was all she had left.

It made no sense to me, but I needed to get her out of here soon.

"Wake up, Bella. Show me your beautiful brown eyes. I'll never leave you and I love you so much."

"Edward?"

Her voice was as weak as she looked, but I was relieved that she knew I was here.

I finally saw her eyes open.

"You.. you can't be with me," she sobbed. "Jacob.. saw us.. and I can't let you lose your job."

What the hell? Shit, I knew that fucker was involved somehow with this.

I felt this deep rage toward him, the kind that could get someone arrested if acted upon.

"Please tell me if he hurt you or not?"

She nodded and pointed to her leg, the same one that had only begun to heal.

Her jeans had a tear in them, along with a slight gash that had been bleeding.

"He...kicked me and...broke my phone."

I had never been this angry before, but I knew we needed to let the university police know about this.

"We'll get you another phone, but we need to press charges against him. Let me take you to the police department at school and then we can go home."

"But...but I can't go back there. I'll ruin you."

He had filled her mind with malicious lies.

"The only way that can happen is if you leave me, and I'm begging you to let me take you away from here."

"What about school? He swore that you would lose your job because of me"

"Bella, they can't do anything to us. He lied to you, and if he tries anything, the dean will support us. I already have his word that we are fine. Jacob wanted to intimidate you."

She was quiet for a few moments as I rocked her gently in my arms.

Suddenly, I had an idea, and I knew exactly where we were going.

"We have a long weekend, and I want to take you away from Forks. My parents have a cabin about an hour away from here. We can be completely alone. Does that sound good?"

"As long as we're together, then I'd love to be away from here for a little while."

Knowing that she was unable to walk easily, I carried her to the Volvo, setting her down on the passenger seat.

Once I was inside the cart, I got us out of there so we could go to the police department.

Her delicate hand was safely enclosed in mine.

Several minutes later, we were at their front door, and she was clinging to me as I spoke with the officers.

"What if Charlie finds out about this? Would he have any leverage here?"

I kissed the side of her face lightly. "Bella, I promise that your father, nor anyone from the Forks' Police Department, would not have any jurisdiction on school property. He can't come here to defend Jacob."

She gave me a genuine smile, and then the officer took her statement about what happened.

They took pictures of the gash in her leg and the bruising on her arm.

We also requested restraining orders for both Jacob and Charlie while we were on campus.

Once they were done with the paperwork, we were able to go home, and I wasted no time getting us there.

She spoke with Alice on my phone for a few minutes; I could tell my sister was as relieved as I was that Bella was safe.

After I took her inside, she told me that she panicked when Jacob began telling her that I was going to be fired.

All I could do was hold her tightly and whisper that everything was fine now. The police had enough evidence to bring him into custody.

She quickly changed out of her clothes; I took them from her and threw them in the trash.

The two of us packed a few bags, and I happened to notice that she set a few slips in her bag.

She needed to know the depth of my affection for her, so I planned on making love to her tonight.

As I set everything in the trunk, she went into the kitchen to take some medicine before we left.

Bella appeared more relaxed when I came inside to get her, and we shared several soft kisses before I locked the place up for the weekend.

A few miles down the road, she pulled the blanket from the back seat.

She dozed for a short time, but I kept gazing at her sweet face.

We needed this time away from the stress of reality, and I wanted her to know that she was safe and deeply loved.

We made it to the cabin after many miles; after kissing her softly, she woke with a smile.

I carried her inside, even though she insisted she was fine and could walk on her own.

I was unwilling to let her possibly hurt her leg any further than it already was.

When I got her inside in the couch, I ran back out to get the bags from the trunk.

She was curled up next to a pillow when I came back in.

"I'm getting you something to eat after I set this in our room. Is there anything specific that you want?"

"A sandwich and some soup sound really good right now. Do you want me to make them?"

"No, you need to stay right there. Please let me take care of you."

After I put the bags in our room, I went into the kitchen to get dinner started for us.

Every so often, I would look into the living room to check on her, and she looked genuinely relaxed.

Once dinner was ready, I put everything on a tray so we could eat out in the living room.

"Are you ready to eat? I know you need some sustenance because I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes I am and thank you for making it for us. Maybe I can make some brownies this weekend," she said in response.

She held my full attention as she took small bites, but I knew she had something on her mind.

Before I could say anything, she moved closer to me.

"Is there anyway that you can give me a bath and hold me in the tub? I need to feel your arms around me."

I gave her a gentle squeeze. "As soon as we are done in here, I would love to do that for you."

We shared soft kisses in between bites, and since there was a fireplace, I would make use of it tomorrow.

When we would leave here, she would never feel the need to run away ever again.

And I would find a way to keep her safe on campus at all times.

After we finished eating, I set the tray in the kitchen ,and then she was in my arms again as I carried her to the bathroom.

Gently, I set her on the counter; she looked up at me with a warm gaze.

"Edward...will you please make love to me tonight?" she asked as she placed her arms around my neck.

"I already had that in mind," I whispered against her lips before kissing them.

My tongue swept over hers and we could have easily become swept up in the moment.

But I needed to get our bath ready and we needed to get undressed very soon.

As I was pouring in the bubble bath, Bella was taking her clothes off.

She helped me to remove my shirt and pants next.

As soon as we were both naked, she was settled into the tub and I joined her.

My arms were around her gorgeous body and her head was over my heart.

She let out the softest sighs as I rubbed up her spine.

"I read your letter when I was in the meadow." she told me as I placed soft kisses on her forehead.

"Did it give you any comfort?"

"It made me miss you more. I took them with me along with one of your poetry books."

"Since it's in your bag, would you like for me to read some to you this weekend?"

"Yes, and I want to tell you something else."

"What's on your mind?"

She sat up a little. "I went by the doctor's office to get a prescription for birth control earlier. I'm on the pill now. and... I don't want you to use a condom when we make love."

Did she really just say that? I thought about her words for a few seconds before responding.

"Are you sure? Because if that is what you want, then I am more than happy about this."

"I want to feel all of you inside me, filling me. When you have an orgasm, I want you to be buried in my pussy, Edward."

I pulled her as close to me as possible and kissed her deeply.

My cock was so fucking hard now as our tongues tangled together.

I dragged my tongue over her jaw toward her neck.

"Must...get out...soon," she panted out as I began sucking her sweet skin.

I took that as an indication that she was ready to be dried off now, as I was more than ready.

Once I grabbed a towel, I lifted her out of the tub and wrapped it around her body.

In the blink of an eye, we were lying on the bed, kissing and I removed her towel.

"Dream girl, you are every one of my fantasies come to life. I could not ask for more than you," I told her as I placed soft kisses on her shoulder.

She looked at me, love shining in her deep brown eyes. "No one has ever loved me like you do."

"You are deserving of every bit of my affection, more than you'll ever know."

I began a reverent worship of her succulent body, and she moaned my name as I sucked on her hard pink nipples.

Her beautiful, bare pussy deserved some attention, so I slid my fingers between her folds.

"Bella, you are so wet...can I taste you tonight please?"

"Mmmmm, yes Edward...I want that...I want all of you."

I kissed down her belly as I rubbed over her clit, and my eyes were on hers as I settled between her legs.

I kissed the inside of her thighs, and I saw the look of love reflected in her soft gaze

"Just so you know...I intend on savoring you all night."

I kissed her soft folds first before running my tongue over her clit...fuck I had never tasted anything as sweet as her

For a brief moment, I stopped to ask if it felt good, and I was greeted with multiple moans.

That response did not surprise me one bit, so I licked her clit faster to see how she would respond.

Her back was lifting off the bed as I took a finger, slid it inside her slick pussy, and curled it in an upward manner.

It was impossible for me to get enough of her in this moment.

As I sucked on her clit, her eyes began fluttering and she laid her head back on the pillow.

"Edward...fuck... I'm about to come."

Her hands gripped the sheets, and I pushed my finger in a deep as possible, needing to feel the tightness of her walls as she came around it.

I felt her cum start to gush out over my finger and I lapped up everything she had to offer me.

As her orgasm ebbed away, I crawled over her, propping myself up on my elbows.

"You look like an angel right now, Bella. Would you like for me to be inside you?"

"W-will you p-please hold my hand?"

"I was already planning on doing that," I told her as I spread her legs apart to make room for me.

"If this becomes too much for you to handle, please tell me. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable."

"Yes, I promise I will tell you," she said as I began to slide my cock in..

Fuck, it was beyond tight, so much that I was not sure how easily I would be able to move inside her.

As soon as I was laying over her, I took her right hand in mine and laid them over the pillow.

I asked her if she was in any kind of pain, and she asked for me to wait for a few seconds.

Even though I wanted to move, her comfort was what mattered more than that.

She opened her eyes, smiled at me, and asked if I would continue.

As I eased in and out of her, she let out soft whimpers while playing with my hair.

"Edward...I never knew it would be this beautiful or perfect," she whispered as we held each other tightly.

"Oh god, dream girl, I love you with all of my heart. Please tell me you can feel it."

"Everytime we touch and kiss, I can feel every bit of it. I love you so very deeply. "

I peppered her adorable face with butterfly kisses as she squeezed my hand harder.

Even though we were moving in a sweet, slow pace, I could feel her walls fluttering around my aching cock.

"You feel perfect inside me, Edward, and I'm so glad you were my first and only lover,."

"Bella, you are my forever. I see it in your brown eyes."

Silently, a few tears fell down her cheeks, but she had a smile on her face that assured me she was happy.

She let out the softest whimpers as I kissed each one away.

'"I'm...oh god love...please don't stop."

Knowing that she was about to come, I placed my mouth over hers to give her a deep kiss.

Her body shook hard under mine while her pussy enclosed my cock even tighter and I plunged in deeper.

My pace picked up since I was going to come at any moment.

Our foreheads were touching now and our eyes were focused only on each other.

"Mmmmmm, sweetest Dream Girl," I whispered.

Seconds later, my orgasm crashed over me like a tidal wave of intense pleasure, causing me to never want to stop making love to her.

I could feel her lips and tongue moving over my neck as the hold I had on her hand grew stronger.

"This is all I have ever wanted, Edward...you and all the love we share."

My body was trembling hard as my movements inside her became more shallow.

I pulled out of her, laid on my back, and she snuggled on top of me.

Her petite body fit wonderfully next to mine as we held each other tightly.

"Can it always be like this?" she asked a few moments later.

"I only see it getting better over time, Bella. When I said you were my forever, I meant that wholeheartedly."

Her eyes widened in response to my words.

"You seriously want me...forever?"

"Of course I do. I want you till the end of time, and I want to build a life with you. This is only the start for us."

We shared another deep, soul bearing kiss before I pulled the blankets up over us.

"It's time for you to get some much needed rest since you've had a very long day."

"I am very tired," she began,"but I will sleep better knowing that you are here holding me. I love you."

"I love you so much, and sweet dreams my Bella.."

After she closed her eyes, I brushed my lips over hers and held her as close as I could.

I would brush my fingers over her face in a loving manner as she fell into a deep slumber.

We would have our happily ever after one way or another no matter what lengths I had to go to.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

Thank you for prereading, momma2afan.

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was kissing my face softly while I was loying on my back. His embrace was protective and loving.

"Good morning, my Bella. Did you sleep well? Are you sore?."

"Ummm, I slept very well, but I'm not that sore. Making love with you is nothing short of wonderful."

He moved his body over mine, resting on his elbows...his eyes were shining with pure love and devotion for me.

"I love you so much and I'll always take care of you."

"Edward, I love you so deeply that it's almost too much for me to handle. The way you touch me makes me feel delicate."

"That's because you are," he said before kissing his way down my neck, and I couldn't help but giggle. I loved the feel of his lips against my skin.

"That is the sweetest sound I could ever hear," he whispered before moving his mouth from my ear to mine, capturing it in a deep kiss.

His tongue eagerly explored my mouth as I ran my fingers through his unruly hair. I had a slight obsession with it.

He was running his fingers under my breasts, his thumbs grazing over my nipples.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth as his fingers continued roam over my breast.

HIs mouth began moving down my neck again; there was no way I could ever have enough of this.

He dragged his tongue over one of my nipples as he teased the other one with his fingertips.

It was sensation overload, and I was aching for more of it. "Edward, oh that...please don't stop," I begged.

"Never baby," he said as his hand moved down to my legs, spreading them apart. "Can I please make love to you this morning, Dream Girl?"

"Yes, you don't have to ask...I need to feel you inside me, please."

From the look of his very hard cock, he apparently needed to be buried deep inside me as well.

Seeing how turned on he was made me feel even wetter.

He slid one of his nimble fingers inside me and I began breathing heavier. "You look so beautiful right now...so perfect."

His thumb was grazing over my sensitive clit, and I didn't hesitate to tell him I needed more.

The look on his face...god it made me melt.

"I'll give you everything you want."

Those words went right to my head and brought me that much closer to an orgasm.

He moved his finger faster, hitting that spot that demanded his touch repeatedly.

"Are you close?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I nodded weakly in response, aching to fall apart under this touch at any second.

"Oooh... yeah... Edward fuck," I said as I rode his fingers.

"Tell me if this pleasures you more," he said as he slipped a second finger inside me.

That was the moment when I came hard. My back moved upward off the mattress, his name falling off my lips.

"Edward, mmm..fuck so good," I murmured as he slowly eased his fingers out of me.

I watched as he slid his fingers into his mouth and licked the cum from them.

"Mmmm.. .fuck," he said as he looked into my eyes. "You taste amazing, Dream Girl."

I reached up and pulled his lips to mine and kissed him.

I slid my tongue against his and I couldn't help but moan as I tasted myself on his tongue.

My legs wrapped around him automatically, and my need for him to fill me became almost unbearable.

Sensing this, he slid deep inside my pussy. The feeling of his shallow movements was like none other I had experienced,

I was wrapped up in his loving embrace as our bodies moved together.

Our bodies were so deeply connected that it was nearly impossible to tell where one of us ended and the other began

"I need to move faster, Bella... please tell me you want that."

"Mmmmm, yes. Faster and harder."

His movements became just that, and I felt another orgasm beginning.

I dug my fingers into his back muscles, wanting him to always take me this way.

"I'm almost...I'm about to... oh fuck."

"Come for me, Edward. Fill my pussy with your cum," I said in his ear as I felt his body shuddering above me.

My orgasm washed over me and my walls tightened around him considerably more.

"Fuck yes...my sweet Dream Girl, I'm coming."

"Oooh... fuck... yes... Edward, more.." I whimpered as I felt him explode inside my pussy.

His grip was tight but not unbearable as he slid in and out me as his release flowed from him.

"Yes, yes that's it Ed.. ward, fuck so good," I murmured as I gripped onto his shoulders.

My cum began to run out over him, coating his cock. "Edward," I screamed as my body shuddered and trembled around him.

The passion we shared was deeply intense, earth shattering. His lips brushed over mine before we began kissing.

My body was trembling around his now softening cock, but my pussy still held him inside me.

"It's okay, Dream Girl. I have you," he murmured against my lips, and slipped out of me as he gently rolled us to our sides.

"This feels like a dream to me," I whispered. "Does it feel like that to you?"

"If it is, then I don't ever want to wake up."

His mouth trailed warm kisses over my skin, and I let out a contented sigh.

We laid there for several minutes, relaxed and content in adoration of each other.

"I need to get some breakfast ready for you. Is there anything that you are having a craving for this morning?"

Besides you, no not really, I thought to myself.

"_If_ we have to get out of bed, I think French toast sounds lovely. Perhaps I can make some brownies this weekend for us. You seemed to like the batch I made the last time."

He sat up, pulled me into his embrace, and stroked my hair.

"I love you so much, and I hope you can feel it. There is nothing in the world I would not do to see that amazing smile on your face every day. "

I let out a sigh as he kissed the top of my head.

"As much as I want to see you naked, it might be a good idea if you had something on, especially since I intend on taking you for a walk after breakfast."

"Give me a few minutes so I can get dressed. I have just the thing to wear today."

I gave him a soft peck on the cheek before I went into the bathroom.

Never in my wildest dreams have I ever thought that a man as wonderful as him would return my affection.

I had fallen hard for Edward Cullen; He consumed all of my thoughts and dreams.

I pulled on my pink bra and ruffled panites before sliding on my dark jeans.

Before putting on my burgundy shirt, I applied my makeup.

He liked that I was very feminine; it would be impossible for me to be any other way.

Perfume and gloss were the last details I tended to before walking out to the bedroom, but he wasn't there.

Yet the scent of breakfast was potent.

Once I walked to the kitchen, I found my man in there cooking, and he looked very sexy in his low slung jeans.

I could see a peek of his boxers from where I stood.

Oh damn...

Then he saw that I was standing in the doorway and he shot me that knee buckling smile.

"Don't you look sweet? Come over here so I can get my hands back on you, Bella."

He pulled me close to him, my head fitting perfectly under his chin.

This was domestic bliss...the two of us getting ready for breakfast in a cozy cabin.

Briefly, I imagined the two of us married, expecting a child.

It was easy to embrace this thought, even easier for me to want it.

"Why don't you go have a seat while I finish making breakfast. I'm almost done anyway. Would you like some coffee?"

"Mmmm, yes, but I can get it."

I was sitting at the table only for a minute or two before he walked over with a plate for me that had several slices of toast on it.

My eyes were on his cute ass as he walked back to get more food.

I nibbled on the berries that were in a bowl on the table, but they would taste better if he fed them to me.

His lips brushed over my cheek before he sat near me. "Does everything taste good?"

"It's delicious, Edward. The last time I had French toast was over at your parents' house. Your mom made some for me and Alice one night."

"I used her recipe, so I hope it's not vastly different."

"Don't tell your mom this," I began "but you've improved on it. The way you make it is better to me than her version."

He looked surprised after I confessed my thoughts.

"That's quite a compliment, but I promise I'll never let her know. Now tell me what a gorgeous girl like you is doing with a guy like me?"

I brushed his hair out of his face before letting my fingertips graze over his cheekbones.

"Because I love you with all of my heart and I can't live without you. Is that the answer you were looking for?"

He gave me that smirk that would knock any girl to her knees in a heartbeat.

"I'm beyond fortunate," he said as he brought the fork to my mouth. "We have one of those rare romances that are in fictional books or movies."

"Mmmm, I agree completely. What do you have planned for us today?"

He took both of my hands in his after turning his chair to sit in front of me.

"Simply put, I want to show you more love and to romance you as much as possible. In other words, would you like to sit under a tree and let me hold you while I read to you?"

There were not enough words to describe how perfect he was for me.

"That would make me one very happy girl, Edward. How do you think of such wonderful things to do for me?"

"It's actually simple," he responded, getting up from the table. "I'm compelled to show you as much affection as possible. Any way that I can do that is important to me. There really is no limit to what I'll do anymore for you, Dream Girl."

I was floored, overwhelmed, and deliriously happy because of him.

His words kept running through my mind as I went over to the sink and set my dishes in it.

He wrapped me up in his embrace moments later, his mouth moving over mine in a slow, sensual kiss.

His tongue massaged over mine, and I could not suppress the moan that slipped out.

Our foreheads rested against each other's when he pulled back.

"Let me get a blanket and the book you brought with you in your backpack."

He was gone for a few moments, but returned with said items. When we walked outdoors, he laced his fingers with mine, and it was a perfect fit.

The leaves had begun to change colors in the past week, and they were in shades of auburn that were similar to his hair color.

Edward placed our things under a large tree,."Let's walk around. I want to show you where Alice and I used to play when we were little."

Images of him as a small child flooded my mind, and they were adorable.

"Did you climb trees when you were a kid?"

"Yeah, probably too much. My mom was always worried that I would fall or break a bone, but, for one reason or another, it never happened."

He led me down near a large rock that was flatter than the other ones.

"I used to sit here with a copy of Sherlock Holmes and Alice would have one of her dolls. We would have several rounds of hide and go seek, too."

"It sounds idyllic, Edward. Sometimes, I wish I'd been fortunate enough to have a sibling, but my parents gave up on each other."

I told him about their messy divorce when I was ten, and how my mom became more of a shadowy figure in my life, preferring to stay in Florida.

We talked a few times a month, but the conversations were brief at best.

During the summertime, I would visit her for a week or two, but she had her own life separate from me.

My dad became increasingly over protective of me as I grew up.

It was not until I stopped talking about my past that I realized it felt good to let out those emotions I'd harbored.

"You look like you feel better now, Bella. The fact that you chose to tell me about those difficult memories proves how much you trust me."

He ran his long fingers over my arm, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I trust you...explicitly, with my very life."

Edward leaned in to give me a kiss, and he put his hands on my cheeks. These were the moments when I felt deeply cherished.

His tongue barely brushed over mine, but it sent a spark over my body.

After pulling back, he stood up, reached for me, and we walked back to the tree. We spread out the blanket underneath it before sitting down.

Moments later, my back was next to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around me comfortably.

He pulled out the poetry book and held me close to him.

We happily stayed there, snuggled together as he read sweet words of love and devotion in my ear.

Of course we shared soft open mouth kisses that made me feel cherished.

Eventually, I was lying on my back with his mouth leaving a trail of warmth over my skin.

When our eyes met, I swear I saw the depth of his love for me; I was awestruck, dumbfounded.

"I am so deeply in love with you, Edward," I whispered as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Please don't ever leave me."

He sat up on his elbows, took my face in my hands, and peered deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, I could never walk away from you, not in a million years. God, you own my heart, and I love you more with every passing second."

With the pads of his fingers, he traced over my lips slowly.

"I've never fallen for another girl the way I have for you. With one look into your sweet face, I was held captive...there were not enough words I could say to you that would express how fast and hard I was falling."

I moved my hand up to his cheek and caressed it as he looked deep into my eyes. the poetry book laid by his side as he leaned in and captured my lips.

We were so caught up in our kissing that we failed to notice the rain that was falling hard.

By the time we were back at the cabin, my shirt and jeans were clinging to my body.

While I was stripping out of them, he began to build a fire for us.

I could feel his eyes raking over my body as I dropped each article of clothes to the floor.

The heat from the fire warmed my body when I laid on the blanket he set down on the floor.

He held my shivering body close to his, and I never felt more loved or wanted in my life.

"My sweet Dream Girl," he said as he gently kissed his way down to my nipple.

His tongue grazed over it several times before he began sucking on my skin.

With the most gentle touch, he slid his finger between my folds, and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"I promise I'll always be careful with your body and protect your heart from harm," he said in between kisses.

Then his thumb brushed over my clit.

Multiple sensations and emotions ran over my body all at once...passion, need and deep love.

I closed my eyes while the waves of pleasure began coming over me, and he kissed the side of my mouth softly.

"Edward," I cried out breathlessly.

"Let me take care of your every need," he whispered as his finger slid into my pussy.

There was the beginning of this...unquenchable desire that I had for the way he let his finger graze over this one place deep within me.

I had to see the need that was present in his eyes, and I was floored to see that there was as much love present in his gaze.

Words began to fall from my lips, but they were incoherent at best. Then his mouth was over mine seconds later, making me forget that I even had the ability to talk.

When he slipped in a second finger, my body was surrendering to the force of a powerful orgasm that was quickly leaving me breathless.

In the blink of an eye, I was wrapped up in his arms, shaking, and in need of him.

"Oh god, I'm...all yours forever. I can't live without you," I half whispered.

"I promise that my need for you is endless, Bella, so I have absolutely no reason to ever leave you," he began as he gently kissed my face. "Before we fell in love, my life was empty because all I had was my teaching position at the university. Yeah, I have my family, but when I peered into your doe brown eyes, I knew what I was missing."

He laid me back onto the blankets and pillows before parting my legs with reverent tenderness.

As he slid inside me, I reached my hand out to place it over his cheek and he kissed the inside of my palm.

He moved his hands to mine and gripped them in his as he thrusted slowly and deeply inside me.

"You make me feel so precious," I whispered as he started to kiss my face softly. "I'm so deeply in love with you, Edward...so happily in love."

He had this look on his face that was pure heaven, one that I wanted to see every day of my life.

I was all caught up in the beauty of our lovemaking when there was this intense need I felt for him to move deeper inside.

Once I asked him to do just that, Edward pushed in deeper, and it made all the difference in the world.

"I can feel your warm ache, Dream Girl. It's getting stronger with every thrust, isn't it? Let me feel you come."

"Mmmmmm, I...I can barely...oh god, please don't stop."

It came over me fast, faster than I expected, and with a force that rendered me breathless.

I screamed out his name loudly as I gripped on to his shoulders.

He held me closer, tighter as we moved together; it was damn near impossible for either one of us to get our fill of the other.

Just as I was able to breathe, he laid his head next to mine, and I could feel his cum deep inside while he came hard.

"Yes, fuck, Bella...feels so fucking good," he moaned into my ear.

His incredible body stilled for just a short time; I could feel every shiver that went through his body afterward.

A deep breath escaped my mouth before he moved his mouth to mine to claim it again.

It was a slow, soft kiss that made me feel all of the love he had for me.

Eventually, he pulled me over on top of his sculpted body, keeping me firmly next to him. "I love you, Bella," he said as he brushed his lips over mine.

"Mmm, love you too," I responded. "Can this always be our special place?"

"Sure, that sounds like a plan, Dream Girl."

The sound of the fire and the comfort of his embrace made me very sleepy, so much that I didn't notice that he allowed me to fall asleep till a few hours later.

I woke to find him in the kitchen, making dinner for us, and he told me to simply relax when I called his name.

We had a quiet dinner where we fed each other bites of chicken and rice; I offered to make brownies for him afterward.

Yes, it became messy and playful as he licked some of the batter off my lips and fingers.

But, I was not about to complain.

After they were done cooking in the oven, Edward took them out for me since he didn't want me to get burned.

We sat outside in the rocking chair on the porch, feeding each other brownies while snuggled up with a blanket.

"Do you think it will always be this way between us?" I asked as he rocked us.

"I"ll make damn well sure we're together, no matter what I need to do. You're everything under the sun to me. All of my dreams and hopes are found in your eyes."

"But what if Jacob comes after you, love? I can't stand the thought of what he could do to you or to us."

"There is always the possibility that he could do that, but it won't stop me from giving you all the love you need," he began. "I'll move heaven and hell to keep you safe...you have no reason to fear him."

He placed a warm kiss on my lips as I snuggled in closer.

"You're the love of my life...I've never been more complete than when you said I was your girl," I confessed as he scooped me up in his arms. "Is it time for us to go to bed already?"

"Yes, my Bella...it's time for me to watch after you and keep you wrapped up next to me. Have I mentioned that you look beautiful when you're sleeping?"

I giggled lightly as he nuzzled my cheek with the tip of his nose, and then he laid me in the middle of the bed.

He never took his eyes off me as he undressed...damn, he was all of my fantasies come to life.

Once the clothes were set aside, he removed the slip I wore after we made love.

"I'm so tired,Edward, so weak...will you kiss me to sleep please?" I asked as he drew the sheets around us.

Instead of directly answering me with words, he captured my lips in a slow, languid way that made my toes curl.

His gentle touch combined with his soft kisses were deeply relaxing,so much that I barely heard him whisper that he loved me.

As I fell asleep, I began dreaming of our future and our possibilities.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Needless to say, Bella and I agreed that this cabin was our special place because it was where we could hide away from the rest of the world.

She was currently sleeping peacefully by my side, with a sweet smile on her face that I adored.

I would do anything in this world to keep that smile on her face.

There were a few times during the night when I was awake, and I kept wondering if she wanted to be with me always.

I lifted her right hand to get a good look at it; she had a few freckles on it that I lovingly kissed.

Yes, I immediately saw a ring on her finger, the kind that let her know I wanted her as my wife.

Would she be ready to marry me soon? I knew I would never want another woman as much as

her.

"Soon, my Dream Girl," I whispered before kissing her lips. "I'll drop to one knee and propose."

She moved closer to me, and I held her a little while longer before going to get breakfast for her.

Once I was in the kitchen I saw the rest of the brownies she made for us last night sitting on the counter.

I was lost in thought over last night as I tried to get the food ready for me to take to the bedroom.

Suddenly, I heard Bella's voice from the bedroom, and it sounded like she was having a nightmare from her screams.

Carefully, I pulled her into my arms when I got into the room; I could feel her heart beating fast.

"You're safe, Dream Girl, completely safe...I've got you in my arms...no one's going to hurt you...listen to the sound of my voice."

Her sobs began to slow down as I ran my fingers through her hair and kiss her face.

"Just get lost in us, in the beautiful future we have together. I have so many plans, and you'll be happy," I whispered with my lips pressed to her skin.

She was quiet for a short time before looking up at me.

"Hearing that makes me feel deeply loved and secure, Edward. I want to be with you always," she said in a soft voice.

"Nothing will ever separate you from me, Dream Girl."

She let out a contented sigh as she snuggled into me.

"What was your dream about, baby?" I asked.

She began recalling the details of her dream...he was there, trying to pull her away from me while hitting her.

With the pad of my thumb, I wiped away her tears as they fell from her brown eyes.

Bella shivered in my arms. "Please just watch after me," she whispered a few moments later.

"I'll always do that because we belong together," I told her as I laid her back in bed. "Please let me show you how much I love you and need you endlessly."

With her arms around my neck, we began kissing slowly at first while I spread my fingers over her back.

As our tongues tangled, her hands went down my chest and our need for each other grew with every second.

She had the cutest habit of whimpering when I would suck on her bottom lip. I loved the sounds she made as we kissed deeply.

Her back was already arching into me, as I moved my mouth down her jaw and neck.

"Edward," she moaned. "Please...I'm so ready for you to be inside me." 

"Soon, very soon," I murmured as I kissed along her neck.

She kissed up my neck to my ear and she gently bit down on my earlobe.

"Love me... show me how much you love me."

My fingers skimmed over her breasts as she moaned and pushed herself against me.

It was impossible for me not to push inside her when she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I could feel her warmth radiating over me as I slowly moved into her.

"Love me, Edward," she murmured as she arched into me.. "That's exactly what I want. Please, don't hold back. I want to be your girl always."

"My Dream Girl, always mine," I whispered next to her lips before kissing her deeply.

She kissed me back as she opened her mouth to me, and my tongue devoured hers.

Even though I was her first, she definitely was a quick learner and so willing to give me all of her body.

Her hand moved down my arm and I took it in my own to rest it on the pillow near her head.

.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" I asked while resting my forehead gently on hers.

"Y..yes," she murmured as her eyes locked on mine.

I could felt her walls getting tighter around my shaft when I began moving faster, and her breathing became more labored.

"Ed...ward, yes, that's it, love. Faster," she panted out against me.

"Let me bring you to an orgasm...I want to feel it."

Her gaze met mine before she closed her eyes, and I felt her orgasm taking over.

She moaned my name constantly while I held her that much tighter to me.

I loved feeling her come around me, her body arched into mine and her pussy pulled my cock in deeper and gripped me tighter.

"Fuck, you're so tight. I love how your pussy grips me. I'm so close," I said against her ear.

"Let go, Edward. Fill me with your cum," she murmured.

Her grip on my hand became stronger as I came closer to the edge; with one more deep thrust, I became lost in the sensation.

"Damn...so good, so fucking good, Dream Girl," I moaned as she kissed my face.

Our lovemaking was heaven on earth; I would never want to lose the beautiful intimacy we shared.

I took in a deep breath of air, looked down at her sweet face, and I saw the smile I wanted to see every day for the rest of my life.

"If you want this forever, then I'm not going anywhere," she began. "You keep me safe, love me deeply, and make me want to be all the woman I can be."

"You already are that and more than I could ever ask for. Is there any way I can convince my beautiful girlfriend to take a shower with me?"

"Mmmmm, only if my handsome boyfriend will take care of me," she said as she tried to wiggle out from under me, but I scooped her up instead.

Bella giggled softly as I took her into the bathroom; I pulled her into the shower once the water was at the right temperature.

I held her body close to mine while I rubbed my erection next to her cute ass.

"You have to feel how much you get to me...I'm getting harder by the second."

"I might have to do something about that, won't I?" she said as she peered over her shoulder with her doe brown eyes.

She pressed me against the tiles, got on her knees, and proceeded to take me into her warm mouth.

It all happened so fast that I barely had time to realize how amazing it felt when she began sucking my shaft.

Our eyes met as she took me in and out. "Bella...god, I never...so good,..can't get enough of that."

My balls became tighter as she sucked faster. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to come in her mouth or not.

"Dream Girl, I'm about to come, but I'd rather be buried inside you," I said as I lifted her up off the floor of the shower.

"Please take me, Edward," she responded as I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

She let out the sweetest moan as I filled her wet pussy...god she was so tight, so perfect around me.

"Mine, your beautiful body is all mine to touch, my Bella."

"Yes, all yours mmmmm...feels so good."

She leaned back next to the wall as I thrusted deeper inside her aching pussy.

Her breasts were moving as I claimed her over and over, and I couldn't resist from grabbing one.

"I can feel your ache growing...come for me, come all over me," I murmured as her body began shaking.

"More, please...give me more, Edward," she moaned as her pussy drew me in further.

As her orgasm swept through her body, mine began taking over, and I pushed in as far as possible.

I heard her shudder as I became lost in the strength of my orgasm that was crashing over me her head leaning back on the tiles.

I gripped her ass tighter as my cum hit her walls. "Bella, fuck yes, mmm.. so good," I murmured as I claimed her lips with mine.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around me as her tongue massaged mine, but I could feel her shaking even harder.

Slowly I pulled out of her and gently set her feet back on the ground.

I wrapped my arms around her as I turned off the water and opened the shower door to grab a towel.

I wrapped it around her as I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the bed.

She stretched out seductively as the towel fell from her body; her smile was as playful as it was sweet.

"You're definitely a temptress, Ms. Swan," I said as i laid down next to her.

She ran her fingers through my still wet hair. "So long as I can get to you, then that's all I need. I love you so very much."

"You will always have me,and I'll never stop loving you."

From across the room, I heard my phone going off, and I had no idea who would be calling me.

I got up reluctantly and grabbed my phone looking down at the caller ID.

My mom apparently wanted to talk with me. She asked the usual questions..how I was doing, but more importantly where I was.

I finally put her on speaker phone because I wanted to let her talk with Bella also.

"Bella, how are you dear?" my mom asked.

"I'm good Esme, actually much more than good. Your son is perfect and...and we're-"

She looked up at me, unsure of what to say to my mom since neither one of us had told them we were together.

"Mom, what Bella was going to say is, that we are in love and we're together."

"That's wonderful son, but why are the two of you at the cabin? I was expecting you to be at home this weekend."

I placed my arm tighter around her waist as she looked up at me, her eyes shining with affection.

"She was attacked on campus by a guy that knows her family. I brought her up here to the cabin to get us out of Forks for a few days. We needed to get a break from school.."

"Did you file charges, Bella?" my mom asked.

We took turns explaining that we had gone to speak with the university police about what had occurred. She was relieved that we had resolved the issue.

"Edward, I want you to keep her safe and I expect both of you at dinner very soon."

"Yes, Mom. I'll always take care of her, and we'll see about coming over to the house soon," I told her before we hung up.

After setting the phone on the bedside table, I kissed my girl deeply to let her know how much love I had for her.

It would have been so easy to get caught up in the moment with her, but we needed to get some form of nourishment.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Stay right there, and don't put anything on. I plan on having my wicked way with you again."

If there was any way possible, I wanted to keep her in bed all day, preferably naked if she didn't mind.

"Okay," she said softly. "But please don't let me wait too long.."

Before I left the room, she blew me a kiss and covered up with the sheets.

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and started to make French toast and sausage.

Part of me never wanted to go back to Forks because I wanted for us to stay right here in our secluded world.

But I knew we couldn't do that; the real world was out there. She had school and I had students to teach, as well as a a proposal to finalize for the state..

Not to say that we couldn't come back up here on the weekends. We were maybe an hour away from campus.

After a few minutes, I had a late breakfast ready for us to eat, and I took it back to the bedroom.

Bella looked up at me from the book in her hands with an adorable smile on her face as I walked in.

"More French toast? You really know how to spoil a girl, but I'm not complaining," she said as I sat down near her.

"I'd do anything to make you smile and to know that you are deeply loved by me," I said while she took a few bites.

She teased me as she moaned while eating, intentionally letting the sheet fall to expose her sexy body.

"Bella, you certainly are turning into a little vixen."

"So long as you're enjoying it," she said with a giggle, and I couldn't resist kissing the side of her neck.

"Dream Girl, I am so enjoying this," I said as I ran my hand down her side.

Her laughter continued as I tickled her endlessly, but it quickly turned into a makeout session.

Dishes and forks were cast aside in favor of gentle caresses and warm kisses.

We explored each other for minutes on end, but her eyes were getting heavier by the minute.

"I think it's time for you to get a little sleep," I told her as she snuggled up next to me.

"I love you...so much, Edward...always love you," she murmured before slumber took over.

"And I love you, my Bella...sweet dreams," I replied as I covered her up with a blanket.

For several minutes, I laid next to her, studying her precious face; it amazed me how willingly she gave me her heart.

As I traced the outline of her features with my finger, she let out a sigh I barely heard.

Inspiration hit me, and carefully, I moved out of the bed so as not to disturb her,

After searching for paper and pen, I sat down across from her to write the things of my heart once more.

_To My Sweetest Dream Girl,_

_Have I mentioned lately that you look like an angel when you are asleep?_

_All I want is to take care of you, to make you happy, keep you safe, and cherish you forever._

_These past few days have made me realize that I have to start getting things ready for our future._

_I have plans for us, and you have the starring role in all of them._

_The dreams we share will come true, no matter what lengths we have to take._

_The love we share is the solid foundation for our life together...it'll get us through the challenges we have to face together._

_It would be impossible for me to be whole without you, my Bella, and I'm sure you feel the same way about me._

_Your sweet smile and genuine heart are absolutely vital to me because I'm empty without them and all of you._

_For now, I'm just going to lie down beside you to hold your beautiful body next to mine._

_Forever in love with you, Edward._

I set everything aside on the table, moved over to the bed, and took her back into my arms.

She let out a low noise before settling into my embrace; I kissed her several times before letting sleep take over.

At some point, I woke to find my girl walking back into the room with dinner for us.

"I hope you're ready to eat, but I only made something small," she smiled. "Are sandwiches and brownies good for you?"

"Now you know I love everything about this, but I have to confess the brownies might be my favorite part," I said after rubbing my face.

We ate dinner happily before I gave her the note, and she gave me a deep kiss after reading it.

Before we were too swept up in it, I suggested that we take a walk outside under the stars.

Bella and I walked around, with my arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

"I'm very happy about our future," she said as we sat together on the oversized rocks. "You really are my true love, Edward...I want to be with you always, no matter what we have to do."

"We'll have our fair share of obstacles to overcome, but as long as we're facing the fight together, we'll be okay," I told her before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Knowing that makes me even more confident about our relationship. My dad and Jake can't tear us apart, even though I'm sure they'll try."

She placed her hand on my chest and ran it up to wrap around my neck; I could see trust in her eyes as she stared at me.

"I'm expecting for them to do something soon, but we won't let them ruin what we have," I said as I leaned down towards her mouth. "I love you with all of my heart, Dream GIrl."

"And I love you," she whispered before I captured her lips in a deep, warm kiss.

Our tongues moved over each other's in between gentle nips and bites and I poured my emotions into it.

Only after we seemed to get enough for the moment did we settle back to gaze at the stars.

A short time later, we walked back to the cabin with our fingers interlaced.

I spent the remainder of the night holding Bella in my arms.

_._


End file.
